


While You've Been Saving Your Neck I've Been Breaking Mine (Japanese Translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: 表面上は平和条約の一環として、実は王子暗殺の命を帯びてアスガルドにやってきたロキ。コメディです





	While You've Been Saving Your Neck I've Been Breaking Mine (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [While You've Been Saving Your Neck I've Been Breaking Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076551) by [thisdorkyficthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing). 



> 表面上は平和条約の一環として、実は王子暗殺の命を帯びてアスガルドにやってきたロキ。コメディです

　ソーについてロキが最初に気づいたのは、彼が食べ物や飲み物を決して見下ろさないことだった。皿やグラスを一瞬も空にすまいと酒や飲み物を運ぶ使用人達を、完全に信頼しているらしい。毒殺するのはあまりにも簡単なように思えた。  
　正直に言うと、それは新しく夫となったこの男について、ロキが最初に気づいたことではなかった。一番最初に、これは利用できそうだ、と思ったことだ。  
　本当に一番最初に心を奪われたのは、彼の瞳だった。

\- - -

　ロキが握っているナイフは、石から削り出して作ったものだった。ヨトゥンヘイムで作られたとは思えない。笑ってしまうほど小さいロキの手にぴったりなサイズなのだから。目の前にはロキよりも少し背の高いダミー人形があり、横には父親が立って、いつもの陰鬱な表情でロキを見つめている。  
　父親と家来たちの会話を盗み聞きしたのは、一週間前のことだった。「やっと出来損ないの使い道を見つけた」と父の声は言っていた。  
「ためらいなく襲いかかれるようにしろ。オーディンの息子は容赦なくおまえを殺すぞ。わかったか？」  
　ロキはうなずき、父親に教わったとおりの方法でナイフを握った。  
　父親は短くうなずき返した。「三つ数えたら、あの男の喉をかき切れ」  
　ロキはダミーの背後にまわりこみ、ナイフをしっかり握りしめた。筋肉を張りつめ、いつでも飛びかかれる体勢をとる。  
「一⋯⋯二⋯⋯三」  
　ロキは片手でダミーの頭をつかみ、もう片方の手で布の首を真横に切り裂いた。布の裂け目から羽根が飛び出し、雪のようにひらひらと舞う。  
　ロキは父親を振り返った。珍しい父の笑顔を見て、誇らしげに顎をあげる。  
「前よりは上達したな。次の訓練のために、おまえの兄にウサギを捕まえて来させよう。血を見慣れなければならないからな」

\- - -

　二人は豪華な彫刻をほどこした椅子に並んで座っていた。アスガルド人にとっては何か重要な意味を持つ椅子なのに違いない。祝宴が始まると同時に抱き寄せられ、今やロキはほとんどソーの膝に座っているような状態だった。ソーの手は少しずつロキの腰から尻の丸みへと降りてきている。そうやって数時間を過ごしても──角杯に入ったミードを何杯か飲んだあとも──ロキは、親密に寄り添ってくるソーの態度に戸惑いを隠せなかった。人々がいれかわりたちかわりテーブルにやってきて、祝福の言葉を述べたり、ソーと下品な冗談を交わしたりしては、またさらに酔っぱらうためにどこかへ去っていく。とにかくすべてが騒々しくて派手で、ロキは頭痛を感じ始めていた。ロキの目には、この祝宴がそのうち乱行パーティに変わってもおかしくないもののように映った。彼らのピンク色や白い身体が大量に絡み合ってる風景など見たら⋯⋯ロキは嫌悪感を隠せなくなった。  
　居心地の悪さをソーに気づかれ、ロキは驚いて飛び上がりそうになった。ソーは手をロキの腰にあて、顔を近づけて耳もとでささやいた。  
「気分が悪いのか、我が妃よ？ そろそろ部屋に行って休むか？」  
　ロキは身震いをしたが、それがソーの驚くほど深い声の響きのせいなのか、肌に感じた熱い息のせいなのかわからなかった。どちらにしても、ロキの肌は総毛立った。  
「宴の熱気にあてられただけだ」  
　意図していたよりも動揺した声でロキは答えた。  
　ソーはにっこりと笑い、ふたたび顔を近づけた。  
「ヨトゥンヘイムの祝宴は、あんなふうに⋯⋯」ソーはテーブルの列をちらりと見た。招待客たちが（全員ソーの招待客だ──ヨトゥンヘイムから来た者たちは皆、祝宴の前に帰ってしまった）次々と食べ物を自分の皿にとり、酒をこぼしながら笑い、冗談を交わしている。「派手ではない、と言いたいのか？」  
「そうだ」  
　ロキは肩をすくめて言った。  
　ソーは笑って──あざ笑っているのではない、とロキにはわかった──ロキの腰をぎゅっと掴んだ。「そうか、ではきっと疲れただろう。もっと気遣ってやれなくて申し訳なかった。許してくれ」  
　ロキはてっきりソーが冗談を言っていると思って笑い出した。しかし彼の顔に視線を戻して、その表情が至極まじめであることに気づいた。ロキは小さく咳き込んで笑いをごまかし、少し間をおいて「許す」と答えた。ソーはにっこり笑ってふたたびロキに身を寄せ、耳の端を唇でかすめながらささやいた。  
「では、これも許してくれ」  
　背骨に沿って心地よい震えが走りぬけた。ロキがその言葉の意味を理解する前に、ソーは立ち上がり、角杯に残ったミードを飲み干した。群衆がそれを見て一斉に歓声をあげ、それぞれのグラスや角杯をあおる。  
「ああ、なんてやかましい⋯⋯」ロキは両手で耳を覆ったが、騒音がくぐもるだけであまり効果はなかった。  
　次の瞬間、椅子から体が突然浮いて、ロキは叫び声をあげた。ソーは恐ろしいほど軽々とロキを抱き上げ、テーブルを周って大広間の中央へ──その間、床にこぼれたワインやグラスの破片にただの一度も足を滑らせずに──二人を囃し立てる声に囲まれながら移動した。  
　背後で扉が閉まってから初めて、ソーはロキを床に降ろした。ロキは素早く彼から飛び退いた。すでに長い一日を過ごし、ロキの忍耐も限界に達していた。彼はごてごてと飾り立てられた自分の衣装を見下ろし、唸り声をあげて、そのすっかりしわだらけになってしまった白いシルクを苛立ちのままに引っ張った。  
「野蛮人どもが」彼は憎々しげに言った。それを実際に口に出してしまったことに気づいて、ロキはどきりとした。ソーはただ笑った。  
　彼は笑いながらロキに一歩近づき、両手を取った。手のひらが上になるように手首を返し、それぞれに柔らかく口づける。  
「今の派手な儀式も許してくれ。こうしないと、皆、俺がムジョルニアに頭をぶつけておかしくなったんじゃないかと思うだろう。この国の伝統なんだ」  
　ロキは目を細めて彼を見た。そうせずにいられなかった。  
　ソーはロキの両手を自分の鎧の胸に押しつけた。その金属の感触は、ロキの手には温かく感じられた。ソーはその上に自分の両手を重ねて言った。  
「おまえが俺の妃でいる限り、もう二度とあんなふうに抱き上げて練り歩いたりしないと誓う」それからにやりと笑い、金色の太い眉毛を片方上げて続けた。「もちろん、おまえにそうして欲しいと言われたときは別だが」  
　ロキは窒息しそうな魚のように口をぽかんと開けてソーを見た。  
「そろそろ部屋に行こうか？」  
　ロキはうなずき、ソーの後についていくつもの広間を通り抜けた。この巨大な城を迷子にならずに歩ける日は来るのだろうか？ やがて、他の扉とまったく同じように見える金色の両開きの扉の前でソーは立ち止まった。  
　扉を開くと、王宮の他の部屋と同じように広いエントランスホールがあった。扉のちょうど向かい側に重厚な赤いカーテンで覆われたバルコニーがあり、壁に沿っていくつかの椅子が置かれ、その隣には別の扉があったが、それ以外はがらんとしていた。  
　ソーはロキを左側の扉へと導いた。その奥は書斎らしき部屋だった。ちらちらと揺れる松明の灯に照らされ、いくつもの本棚が並んでいる。棚や部屋の奥の豪華な机の上には装飾品が並び、私室らしさが伝わってきた。  
「この部屋は出来るだけおまえの好みに合わせて作らせたつもりだ。しかしあまりおまえについての情報はもらえなかった」ソーは扉の前で言った。  
　ロキは大きな本棚の前まで歩いて行って、分厚い本の背表紙に指を走らせた。  
「おまえの持ち物をもっと送ってくれたら良かったんだが。このままだと俺の部屋を丸ごと移動させたのと大して変わらない」  
　ロキには送るようなものは何もなかった──父親は物に愛着を持たないことが大事だと言い、息子に何も与えようとしなかったのだ。ロキは黙って肩をすくめた。重そうな本を選び、その題名に興味を覚えたふりをしながら、両手で大体の重さを推し量る。どれくらいの力を込めれば、これを棍棒がわりにしてソーを殴れるだろう？ いざとなればきっと⋯⋯  
　腰にソーの手が触れて、ロキは本を取り落としそうになった。「気をつけろ、妃よ」彼は優しく言ってロキの手から本を取り、棚に戻した。「では、おまえにたっぷり贈り物をしなければならないな」  
　ロキは何か言おうとしてソーを振り向いたが、結局また口をぽかんと開いて見つめることしかできなかった。ソーには調子を狂わされてばかりいる。オーディンとその息子について、ロキは数え切れないほどの話を聞かされてきた──血と勝利の栄光以外に何の興味も持たない、粗暴で戦好きな獣たちだと。  
　怪物のような男を想像していたのに。  
「寝室を見たいか？」ソーは誘いかけるような微笑みを浮かべて訊いた。  
　まだ口を半開きにしたままロキはうなずき、自分が馬鹿になったように感じた。ソーは彼の手を取り、エントランスホールに戻って、もうひとつの扉を開いた。  
　寝室は片側の壁にある暖炉の火で柔らかく照らし出され、もう片側にはやはり大きなバルコニーがあった。ただこのバルコニーはカーテンが大きく開かれていて、いくつかの月と街の光（まだ祝宴が続いているらしく、喧騒がここまで届いている）が見えるようになっていた。その近くには高級そうなソファや椅子が並んでいる。しかし、何よりも目を引くのはベッドだった。巨大で豪華な寝台に、ブランケット、毛皮、枕が山のように重ねられている。金色の柱の天蓋からは深い緑のベルベットの幕が垂れ下がっていた。  
「おまえの好きな色は緑だと聞いた」ソーはロキの耳もとでささやいた。  
「正しい情報だ」ロキは息を弾ませて答えた。  
　ソーの笑顔はさらに明るく輝いた。彼はロキの手に口づけ、寝室の奥に導きながら言った。「ベッドについては細かく注文をつけた。俺たちはここで長い時間を過ごすことになるからな」  
　アスガルドの気候に適応するための魔法により、ロキの体は汗がかけるようになっていた。肌が湿るという感覚は奇妙なものだった。彼はソーにしっかり掴まれていない方の手を使って、汗ばんだ首筋を撫で、装飾のついたマントの高い襟を少し広げた。  
「俺は強引すぎるか？」  
　ロキは気が遠くなりそうだった。何もかもが予想とまるで違う。ソーがこんな振る舞い方をするとは思っていなかった。  
　ソーは近づいてきて、心配そうに眉を寄せ、また彼の腰に軽く手を添えた。  
「ロキ、俺は無理強いをするつもりはない。おまえが嫌なら、今夜は何もしなくてもいい」  
　ロキは自分を奮い立たせた。幼い頃からこの日のために訓練していたのだ。そんな簡単に動揺するわけにいかない。  
「ソー、初めて私を見たとき、どう思った？」  
　ソーはにっこりと笑い、ロキはその笑顔に惹かれる自分に気づかずにいられなかった。  
「なんて美しい人だろうと思った。おまえはどう思ったんだ？」  
　あなたの瞳は、父が言っていたのと全然違うと思った。「とてもハンサムだと」  
「他に何か俺について知りたいことはあるか？」  
「好きな色は？ 私には誰も教えてくれなかったから」ロキは冗談めかして言った。  
　ソーは声を立てて笑い、指の関節でロキの頰を撫でた。  
「俺は昔から赤が好きだったが、最近、ある特定の色味の青も魅力的だと思うようになった」  
　ロキは頰がかっと熱くなるのを感じた──しまった。  
「キスをしてもいいか？」  
　拒むことはできないとわかっていたので、ロキはうなずいた。計画を実行するにはこれも受け入れなければならない。ソーはロキのあごを親指と人差し指ではさんで上を向かせ、覆いかぶさるように顔を近づけた。  
　少し前に壇上で交わした軽いものとは違う種類のキスだった。今回のキスは、この長かった一日と同様に、たっぷり濡れていて熱かった。ソーは片手でロキの頭の後ろを包みこみ、もう片方の腕を腰に回した。その腕に少しずつ力が込められ、固い鎧が体に食い込んで少し痛かった。  
　ソーが顔を離すと、二人とも大きく息を吸った。ソーの腕はまだロキの腰に回されていた。ロキはそのとき初めて、自分がソーの鎧に爪を立てていたことに気づいた。彼は指を広げてソーの胸に押しつけ、もう一度大きく息を吸い、頭を正しい位置に保とうとした。  
「正直に言おう──俺は宴の間ずっとこうしたいと思っていた」  
　ロキはふん、と困惑した声を出した。  
　ソーはまた勢いよく唇を近づけてきて、ロキも顔を上げた。ソーのキスはどう猛な獣のように激しく、ロキは膝を崩しそうになった。キスを受けながら、ロキの心臓は蝶が羽ばたくように打ち続けた。  
　こんなソーは、ロキが殺さなければならないソーのイメージにより近いような気がした。ただし、血とは全然違うものを求めているようではあるが。そう考えたとたん、ロキの足の付け根はぴくりと震えた。ソーはキスを解き、二人は唇を数インチ離して息を整えた。やがてソーは体全体を離した。  
「では、寝支度をしよう」ソーは唇を舐めながらそう言って、ロキを見た。  
「ああ」声が掠れ、ロキは咳払いをした。  
　ソーは暖炉の方に歩いていって服を脱ぎ始め、ロキはその様子を眺めた。ソーがマントを落とし、鎧の紐を解くのを見て、ロキは慌てて自分の服に手をかけた。マントの留め具の構造は簡単で、ソーがしたようにすぐに床に落とすことができた。しかし残りの装束はまるで紐と布地と留め具の迷路だった。どうやって脱げばいいのかさっぱりわからない。ロキは苛立った声をあげ、胸の前で交差する紐を強く引っ張った。  
「手を貸してやろうか？」  
　半分服を脱いだロキに向かって歩いてきながら、ソーが訊いた。  
　ロキは苛々と自分の装束を手で示しながら言った。「この服を着るのに三人の侍女が必要だったのに、私一人で脱げるわけがない」  
「誰も一人で脱ぐとは予想していないと思うぞ」ソーは意味ありげに笑いながら、ロキが苦戦していた紐に手を伸ばした。彼はその白い革に指を滑らせ、ロキの体の横に留め具があるのを見つけて、そこを外した。  
「心配するな」ソーは次々と留め具を見つけて外しながら続けた。「普段着る服はこんな複雑じゃない」  
　背中の留め具を外すためにソーの腕が腰にまわり、ロキはごくりと唾を飲み込んだ。装束の背中の部分が床に落ち、冷たい空気が素肌に触れて、全身に鳥肌が立った。ソーはためらいもせず片膝をつき、ブーツの紐を解き始めて、ロキはふたたび唾を飲んだ。肩から上衣が滑り落ちる。彼は身を固くしてソーを見つめた。  
　立ち上がったとき、ソーの頰は前よりもっと赤く染まっていた。彼は唇を舐めて目をそらし、バルコニーの方を見ながら「あとは自分でできそうだな」と言った。  
　ロキは砂の中にいるようにゆっくりと手を動かし、袖を軽く引っ張って、上衣をすべて脱いだ。ソーの立っている場所が少し近すぎるような気がした。装束が床に落ちてカタンと音を立て、するとソーが振り向いてロキを上から下まで見つめた。ロキは続けてブーツを脱ぎ、蹴るようにして脇に放った。二人とも脚衣を身につけただけの姿となった。  
　二人はしばらくの間、静かにお互いの様子を伺った。ロキの父親は、計画のこの部分についてあまり多くの指示を与えなかった。  
　実際のところ、初夜について父親が何かを言ったのは、ロキが思い出せる限りたったの一度だった。

\---

「抵抗はするな。オーディンソンのしたいようにさせろ」父親は不機嫌な顔で言った。ロキは目の前の夕食にまったく手をつけず、板のように固くなって座っていた。こんな質問はしなければよかった。「無害だと思わせて油断させるんだ。従順な妻として振る舞えば、あいつは喉を掻き切られて余計にショックを受けるだろう」  
　ロキは奥歯を噛み締めないように気をつけながら黙ってうなずいた。父親がふたたび食事を始め、それ以上の詳細について話さなかったことに、心の中で感謝した。

\---

　ソーは突然ロキに背を向け、暖炉の方に歩き始めた。「すまない。無遠慮に見つめすぎてしまった」  
　ロキは思わず彼の頭の後ろを見つめ、ぱちりと瞬きをした。この男は本当にオーディンソンなのか？  
「謝らなくてもいい」ロキは小声で答えた。  
　ソーはたくましい肩越しに彼を振り返って微笑んだ。「では、美しい妃をつい見つめてしまっても、今後は謝らないことにする」  
　ロキは無理やり声を出して笑い、自分を抱きしめるように両腕を体に回した。素肌がさらけ出されると以前よりもっと心許なくなった。ソーはロキの方に向き直り、永遠のように感じられる時間をかけてゆっくり歩いてきた。  
　彼は今度は許可を求めることなくロキに口づけた。ソーの手はロキの首を包み、親指が顎のラインをそっと撫でた。ロキはソーの胸にもたれかかった。素肌に感じる温かさに気を取られているうちに、ソーのもう片方の手がいつのまにか腰に触れていた。軽く触れるその手から背骨に沿ってぞくぞくするような刺激が走り、それはロキのペニスと女性器に伝わって、その両方を同時に脈打たせた。  
　初夜に起こることについて、ロキはある程度の予想はしていた。しかし自分自身の快楽については考えたことがなかった。  
　ソーは唇を重ねたままロキの名前をささやき、両手にもう少し力を入れてロキの上半身に滑らせた。ロキも同じように、両手でソーの体を撫でた。アスガルド人の白い肌の下で盛り上がる固い筋肉。この日のために準備を重ねてきた数年間、父親から聞かされてきた、ソーにまつわる様々な逸話が思い出された。ロキはその体に計り知れない強さを感じた。奇妙に友好的な態度の裏に、きっと獣が隠れているに違いない。  
「もう一度おまえを抱き上げてもいいか？」ソーは息を弾ませ、欲望で暗くなった瞳で訊いた。  
　ロキが頷くとソーは腰を落とし、片手でロキの両脚をさっと持ち上げ、もう片手で上体を受け止めて、軽々とベッドまで運んだ。ロキをそっと降ろしてまっすぐに立ち、荒い呼吸で胸を上下させながらじっと見下ろす。暖炉の灯りが彼の肌を黄金色に照らし出し、瞳に映った炎が揺れていた。ほら、思った通りだ、ロキはそう考えながら、無意識のうちに腰の位置をずらした。  
　ソーはロキの上にのしかかってきて、脚の間に割り込んで腿を開かせ、貪るように口づけ始めた。その唇は続いてロキの首、肩へと移動し、髭が肌に擦れる感覚にロキは息を弾ませた。ソーの重い体の下で身をよじる。ロキのペニスは脚衣を内側から持ち上げ、女陰は同じ場所を濡らしていた。  
「やめて欲しいことがあれば言え」ソーはロキの胸に唇を押しつけたまま言った。その直後、その唇は藍色の乳首に吸い付いていた。ロキは細く声をあげて胸をそらし、自らそこをソーの口に近づけた。なんとか冷静でいようとして、ロキは自分の髪をつかんで強く引っ張った。ソーの唇がもう片方の乳首に移動すると、さらにその髪を捻った。  
　ソーは唇を離して、両手でロキの腰を掴んだまま体を起こした。  
「今まで誰かとベッドを共にしたことはあるか、ロキ？」  
　低く響くソーの声が、ロキの体にふたたび震えを走らせた。  
　ロキは小さく絞り出すような声で「ない」と答えた。  
「では約束しよう。優しくする、そして必ず満足させる」ソーは思わせぶりな笑顔を浮かべた。彼は床にひざまずき、ロキを引っ張ってベッドの端から足が垂れ下がるようにした。そしてロキの脚衣の紐をほどき、体から剥がすようにして脱がせた。濡れた秘所に冷たい空気を感じて、ロキの内腿がぴくりと震えた。ソーは喉の奥で低く唸りながら、優しくロキの膝を開かせた。ロキはぎゅっと目を閉じた。思わず片方の腕で顔を隠し、もう片方の手で腰のすぐ横のシーツをきつくつかむ。  
　永遠にも感じられる長い間、ソーは何もしなかった。それから、膝に彼の唇が触れるのを感じた。ソーはそこからロキの内腿に向かって、意図的にゆっくり、羽のように軽いキスを重ねながらたどっていった。腿の付け根までくると唇は止まった。そこの敏感な肌に彼の吐息を感じて、ロキは泣きそうな声をあげた。両方の性器がびくんと脈打つのがわかった。ソーにはそれがすべて見えているはずだ、そう思うとロキの顔は恥ずかしさで熱くなった。しかしソーはただ唸って、ロキの内腿に髭のザラザラした感覚だけを残し、もう片方の膝に移動した。彼はそちら側の内腿にも同じことを繰り返した。ロキはすっかり敏感になって、ペニスは限界まで固く、女陰は涙の雫を垂らし始めた。ソーはふたたびその場所に直接は触れず、かすかな息遣いだけを感じてロキは全身を強張らせた。  
　不意にソーの舌がそこを舐め上げて、ロキは叫んだ。とっさに内腿を閉じ、ソーの頭を強く挟んでしまう。  
　ソーはくぐもった笑い声をあげ、強い腕の力でロキの脚を押し開き、閉じられないように押さえつけた。「少し焦らしすぎたな」  
　ロキは不明瞭な言葉をいくつか口走ることしかできなかった。  
　ソーは腕に力を入れてロキの脚を押さえ、同じ行為を続けた。舌を押しつけ、ロキのペニスの付け根まで、下から長々と舐め上げる。  
　彼はそこでまた止まった。「俺は今までヨトゥンを抱いたことがない。どうされるのが気持ちいいか、おまえの口から教えてくれ」  
　ロキはただソーに続きをして欲しくて、黙って強く頷いた。  
　ソーはその通りにしてくれた。最初は試すように軽く舐め、あっという間にロキの好きな場所を見つけた。ペニスの付け根を強く舐め、割れ目に浅く舌を差し入れて、ロキを何度も叫ばせた。数分もしないうちに、ロキは激しく身悶えしていた。  
　それまで存在を忘れていたソーの手が、ロキのペニスを握った。太い親指が濡れた先端を円を描くように撫で、陰茎を何度か軽く扱いた。ロキの腰は浮き上がり、まぶたの裏がチカチカ光った。あまりにも強い快感に体が引き裂かれそうだった。ついにロキが達しても、ソーは同じ動作を続け、最後の一滴までしぼり出してから、やっと手を離した。  
　ロキがなんとか上体を起こせるようになってソーを見下ろすと、彼は頭をロキの内腿に乗せ、満足げな微笑みを浮かべていた。  
「つま先の感覚がない」ロキは震える声で言った。  
「それくらい良かったということだな？」ソーは笑った。彼はまたロキを押し倒しながらベッドに乗り上げた。そうしながら深く口づけられ、ロキは自身の味を彼の舌に感じた。  
　ソーはキスを解いてまたロキを持ち上げ、そのぐったりした体をベッドの上に移動させて、積み重なった贅沢な枕のひとつにそっと頭を乗せた。ロキは半分閉じた瞳でソーが自分の脚衣を引きおろす姿を見た。筋肉で盛り上がった両腿の間から、太いペニスが突き出している。ロキは身をよじりそうになるのを我慢して唇を噛んだ。それを体内に受け入れるのを楽しみにすべきか、恐れおののくべきかわからなかった。  
　ソーが微笑んでいるのを見て、ロキは自分がそれを凝視していることに気づいた。ロキは慌てて天蓋の布を見上げた。ソーはベッドの横に回って小さな金色の紐をほどき、幕を下ろしてベッドが闇に包まれるようにした。それからまたベッドに滑り込み、ロキの隣に横たわった。ソーが見えなくなってロキは不安になったが、すぐにソーが指を鳴らして、その必要は無くなった。  
　見上げる天蓋の幕に小さな光がいくつも瞬いていた。ちょうどお互いの姿がなんとか見える程度にベッドを照らしている。隣を見ると、ソーは小さく微笑んで光を見上げていた。  
「これはアスガルドの星座を模したものだ」とソーは説明した。ロキを見て続ける。「母上に頼んで魔法をかけてもらった。松明の炎よりも風情があると思ったんだ」  
「綺麗だ」本物そっくりに輝いたり瞬いたりする灯りを見ながらロキは言った。鎖骨に触れる指を感じて、ロキはまたソーに視線を戻した。  
　ソーはそのまましばらくロキを見つめた。彼の指は止まらず、今はロキの肩のラインをなぞっていた。彼はささやくように言った。「ロキ、俺はおまえと二人で幸せな家庭を作りたいと思っている」  
　ロキは何と答えていいかわからなかった。すぐにソーが口づけてきたので、都合よく答えずに済んだ。ソーはふたたびロキの内腿の間に手を伸ばした。こうして覆い被さられていると、ソーの体はより大きく、より圧倒的に感じられた。しかし彼はしばらくキス以外のことはしなかった。その体の重みの下で、ロキはいつのまにかシーツに水たまりができそうなほど濡れていた。ソーは片腕でロキを抱きしめ、片手を二人の体の間に差し込んだ。ロキの内腿に震えが走った。ソーの指はまずロキのペニスに巻きつき、そこが固くなるまで軽く扱いた。それからその下の割れ目に伸びて、そこを弄ぶように触れた。指先でひだに沿ってかすめるように触れ、ロキの息づかいが荒くなり始めると、指を一本その奥に沈めた。もう片方の手はロキの頰を優しく撫でていた。  
　ソーの手のひらがロキのペニスの付け根を擦り、指はゆっくりとその下で出し入れされていた。その感覚は不思議な刺激から快感へ、そしてそれだけでは足りないという気持ちへとあっという間に変化した。欲しいものを言葉にする代わりにロキは焦ったそうな声をあげ、ソーの手にそこを押しつけるように腰を揺らした。  
「わかった、わかった」ソーは息を吐きながら笑った。彼は二本目の指を足し、ロキは両手の指をソーの柔らかい髪に絡ませた。  
　ソーの指がある一点に触れるとロキのペニスはぴくんと跳ね上がった。ロキははっと息を呑んで、「そこ、そこが気持ちいい」と息を詰まらせながら叫んだ。  
「どこだ？」ソーは二人の体の間を見下ろしながら訊いた。彼は唇を噛んで意識を集中させながら、ロキの中で注意深く指を動かした。その場所に触れられるとロキの全身がビクッと震え、片手がさっと動いてソーの手首を掴んだ。  
「ここか？」  
　ロキはうなずき、喉の奥で切なげに喘いだ。ソーはふたたびロキに口づけながら、その場所を必ず撫でるようにして指の出し入れを続けた。ロキは手が離せなくなってしまったように、ソーの手首を掴み続けていた。  
「おまえは美しい、俺が想像していたよりもずっと」ソーは興奮のこもった声でささやいた。その低い声が振動になってロキの胸に伝わった。ソーが三本目の指を足し、ロキは押し広げられるわずかな違和感に眉をひそめたが、それは指が動き続けるうちにすぐ快感に溶けていった。  
　ロキがそっと頭を持ち上げて二人の間を覗き込むと、体の上でソーのペニスが重たげに揺れているのが見えた。外皮から覗く先端が深い赤色に輝いている。ロキはソーの手首から指を引き剥がし、その太い軸に巻きつけた。ソーは低い唸り声をあげて腰を前に突き出し、脈打つペニスはロキの手からほとんど外れそうになった。  
　ソーは動きを止め、胸を震わせて大きく息をついた。ロキは枕に頭を落とした。ソーの飢えたような瞳に反応して、ロキの膣が差し込まれた指を強く締めつけた。  
　ソーは唇を舐めてから訊いた。「ロキ、もうおまえを俺のものにしてもいいか？」  
　小さく頷くだけでロキには精一杯だった。無意識のうちにソーのものを握る手に力が入った。  
　指が引き抜かれて、ロキは泣きそうな声をあげた。彼の手はソーのペニスを離してシーツに投げ出され、代わってソーがロキの愛液をすくってそこに塗りつけた。何が起こっているか理解するより先に、ロキの片足はソーの手で高く持ち上げられ、ペニスがゆっくり、しかし力強く、体の中に入り始めていた。初めて経験する感覚に、ロキは思わず全身を強張らせた。ソーはいったん止まり、少し余裕のないキスをしながら、ロキの力が抜けるのを待った。鋼のように固いソーのペニスが、ロキの体を少しずつ押し開いていく。腰がロキの内腿に触れるところまでくると、ソーは低く唸ってロキの上でしばらく動かなくなった。二人は額を重ね合わせながら、荒い息をついた。  
　ソーは顎を下げてロキに口づけながら、滑らかな動きで腰を浅く引いてまたゆすりあげた。ロキはああ、と声をあげて頭を枕に押しつけ、ソーの肩を両手で掴んだ。その仕草に興奮したのか、ソーはもう少し早く、深く腰を動かし始めた。ロキの喘ぐ声も高くなり、ソーの下でひきつけを起こしたように震えた。  
　それから、ソーは起き上がって膝をついた。ロキの腰を強く掴んで固定してから、強く、激しく腰を叩きつけ始める。肌同士がぶつかる濡れた響きは、今やロキの口からこぼれる喘ぎ声よりも大きくなっていた。ロキの視界はかすみ、シーツをきつく掴みすぎて破いてしまいそうだったが、それよりも二度目の絶頂が目の前に迫っていて、叫びそうになるのを抑えるので精一杯だった。  
　そう思った時には、もう実際に悲鳴をあげていた。  
　ソーの手にペニスを包まれると、ロキは空気を引き裂くような声で叫びながら、あっという間に達してしまった。女性器は痙攣しながらソーの固いペニスを締めつけ、ロキ自身のペニスからは一度目よりも薄い精液が放たれた。ソーは口の中で何か呟きながら素早く手をロキの腰に戻し、荒々しく突きあげ続けた。彼は杭を打ち込むように腰を動かし、ひと突きごとに唸り声をあげた。過敏になった場所に摩擦が加わって、ロキは仔猫のように弱々しい声をあげた。最後にひときわ激しく腰を叩きつけられ、息が止まりそうになった。ソーは獣のように深い唸り声をあげながら達した。ペニスが体内で脈打ち、大量の精液をほとばしらせるのがわかった。ソーは顔をのけぞらせて最後にもう一度腰を動かし、最後の一滴まで放ってから、やっと力を抜いた。  
　ソーはすぐに引き抜くことはせず、かがみこんでロキに口づけた。キスというよりも唇を重ねたまま二人とも激しく息をするという状態に近かったけれど、ロキはそのキスを気に入った。一分ほど経ってから、ソーはロキの隣に横たわって満足げにため息をついた。ロキは足を開いたまま仰向けになって休んだ。身体中がベトベトしていて、奇妙に空虚な気分だった。  
「痛くなかったか？」ソーは静かに訊いた。  
「いや」ロキは大きく息をつきながら答えた。  
　視界の端でソーが微笑むのがわかった。彼は顔を近づけ、ロキの頰にキスをした。ロキはゆっくりと脚を閉じて、ソーと向かい合うように横を向いた。足もとに折りたたまれていたブランケットをソーが引き上げ、二人の体を覆う。彼はロキを抱きしめ、片手を頭の下に差し込み、もう片方の腕を腰にゆるく巻きつけた。ロキは両腕を曲げて彼の胸に手を置いた。  
　誰かにすっぽりと包まれるようにして眠るのは不思議な気分だった。熱くて体がべとついていて股間はヒリヒリと痛んだが、今は疲れ切っていて何も気にならなかった。  
　そしてほんの少しだけ、心地よかった。

第二章

　目覚めると、ソーはロキの髪を指に巻きつけながら、彼を見つめていた。頭上の星の灯りは消えていて、ベッドは暗闇に沈んでいた。それでもソーの表情がうっすらと見えた。  
「おはよう」ソーの声は低くて滑らかだった。  
「今何時？」ロキの声は掠れていた。身じろぎをして体を伸ばそうとすると、内腿がべとついて肌同士がくっついていた。  
「多分、昼近くだ」  
　ロキはあくびをしてまたゆったりと横になり、髪を弄ぶソーの指を感じた。  
　しばらくするとソーの下腹が空腹を告げ、その音の大きさに二人とも笑い出した。  
「俺たちのどちらかが起きなくてはならないな」ソーはため息をついた。彼はロキの頰に鼻先をつけ、髭でその肌をこすった。  
「私は湯浴みをしなければ」ロキは手を伸ばしてソーの頰に触れた。彼の髭はザラザラしていて痛いが、嫌いにはなれなかった。いや、物珍しいだけかもしれない。  
「浴槽に湯を入れてこようか？」  
「そうしてもらえると嬉しい」  
　ソーはロキの頰にひとつキスをしてからベッドを出た。幕の隙間から光が差し込み、ロキの目を一瞬くらませた。ソーが天蓋の外に出るために幕を開けたときは、光が眩しすぎて本当に何も見えなくなった。二日目のアスガルドは一日目と変わらず晴天のようだ。  
　ロキはうっと呻いて頭からブランケットをかぶった。  
　ソーはくすくす笑った。「すまない」  
　ソーが遠ざかっていき、ドアが開く音が聞こえた。続いて水の流れる音。ロキがブランケットから顔を出すと同時に、ソーが裸のまま戻ってきた。股間でペニスを揺らしながら歩く姿は、どういうわけか服を着ているときよりももっと自信たっぷりに見えた。  
　さらに悪いことに、数時間前には体の中に入っていたものだというのに、ロキはそれを見て頰を染めてしまった。  
　ソーはにやっと笑って片目をつぶり、天蓋の柱のひとつにもたれかかって胸の前で腕を組んだ。「数分で湯浴みの準備ができる」  
「ありがとう」ロキは小声で言った。  
「湯浴みのあとは朝食だ」ソーはそう付け足し、ベッドの反対側を手で示した。ロキが振り向くと、バルコニーに小さなテーブルと椅子が二脚用意されているのが見えた。テーブルの上には布で覆われた朝食の皿が並び、水差しやグラスも置かれている。椅子の背にかかっているものはシルクのバスローブ、ひとつは輝くような赤、もうひとつは、天蓋の幕と同じ色の深い緑。  
「わかった」ロキはかろうじて声を出した。彼は寝返りを打ってゆっくり起き上がり、少し痛みが残る両脚をベッドの横に向けた。そしていったん立ち上がり、またすぐに座った。  
──〝少し〟痛いどころではなかった。  
「ああ、悪かった」ソーはベッドの横まで歩いてきた。彼は確かにすまなそうな顔はしていたが、その瞳にははっきりと誇らしげな光が輝いていた。「手を貸そうか？」  
「大丈夫」ロキは言葉に確信を持った響きを込めようと努力しながら、ふらつく足で立ち上がろうとした。両脚ともこわばっていて痛みがひどく、無様な歩き方をせずに浴室にたどり着くのは不可能なように思えた。  
「湯に浸かれば楽になるはずだ」ソーは優しく気遣いを込めた口調で言った。「そろそろいっぱいになる頃だ。湯を止めてこようか？」  
　ロキはそろそろと足を前に踏み出した。「そうしてくれると助かる」  
　ソーは微笑み、素早く浴室に戻っていった。その間にロキは小さな歩幅でバルコニーまで歩き、椅子から緑色のバスローブを掴み取って、肩に羽織った。  
「髪が波打っている」ソーはロキに声をかけながら自分の椅子まで歩いていって、バスローブをずらしてどかりと腰掛けた。  
　ロキはソーの視線を意識しながら髪を撫で付けた。「魔法でまっすぐにしていたから⋯⋯汗ばんで元に戻ってしまった」  
　ソーの微笑みは意味ありげなものになり、彼は首を傾けてロキをじっと見つめた。「その髪もいいな」  
「ありがとう」ロキは小声で言い、彼に背を向けて浴室に向かった。  
　湯気の立つ浴槽に体を沈め、ロキは思わずうーんと声を出した。筋肉がほぐれていくのがわかる。湯は薬草の香りがして、吸い込むと肺が開き、肌には心地よい刺激があった。何かの魔法の薬なのだろうか。  
　疲れた筋肉に湯が染み込み、体の痛みがすっと消えていくのを感じて、ロキは柔らかく呻いた。やはり魔法の薬だと彼は確信した。  
　この状況をどう考えればいいのかわからなかった。ソーに関しては、昨日からずっとそんな調子だった。  
　困った。  
　ロキはため息をついて浴槽に深々と身を沈めた。でも時間はまだたっぷりある。まずは自分の立場を確立して、ソーの様子を観察すればいい。もしかしたらそのうち、優しい夫を演じるのに飽きて仮面が破れ、その下から彼の本性が噴き出してくるかもしれない。  
　そうなったら、本性とともに血も噴き出すことになる。あるいは窒息して、あるいはその他のロキが選んだ手段で、彼の息の根は止まる。  
　いつのまにかうとうとしてしまい、気づくと湯がぬるくなっていた。ロキは入った時よりもずっと楽に浴槽を出て、近くの椅子に重ねてあった柔らかいタオルを一枚取り上げ、体を拭いた。  
　バスローブにふたたび腕を通しながら、ロキは浴室を一通り観察した。王宮の他の場所と同様に、ここもまた滴るような黄金で覆われている。壁中に鏡がはめ込まれているので、ロキは自分の体をすべての角度から何度も見ることができた。二つ並んだシンクの横には、ソーとロキ、それぞれ専用のキャビネットが取り付けられている。ロキは自分の名前が彫られた側のキャビネットを開けた。中には彼が母国から持参してきた洗面用具や薬の一式が、整然と並べられていた。茶色の革のケースを見つけ、中に入れておいた薬の小瓶を開けて、素早く中身をひと口飲む。この薬を調合するための原料がアスガルドにもあるといいのだが。ロキは小瓶の蓋を閉じてケースに戻しながら考えた。妊娠だけは、何としても避けなければならない。  
　彼は身震いをしてケースをキャビネットにしまった。そして改めて鏡に映る自分と向き合った。ブラシを手にとって乱れた髪をとかし、巻き毛の癖をまっすぐにする呪文を唱える。鎖骨までの長さの髪を短い三つ編みにして、毛先を金の髪留めでとめた。深呼吸をして、ローブの前をかき合わせると、ベッドルームへと足を踏み出した。  
　ソーはまだ裸でテーブルの椅子にのんびり腰掛けていた。金色の髪が朝陽に輝いている。片手に持った甘いパンをたった今ひと口頬張ったところらしく、口を閉じたままにっこり笑った。「湯浴みを楽しんだか？」パンを飲み込んでから彼は訊いた。  
「とても」ロキはソーの向かい側に座りながら答えた。「湯の中に入っていた魔法の薬が何なのか知りたい。とても効果があった」  
「治療師たちが結婚祝いに作ってくれたものだ。作り方を聞けば喜んで教えてくれるだろう」  
　ロキはうなずき、いくつもの皿に盛られた食べ物を見回した。「朝から豪勢だ」  
「まだ婚礼の続きだからな」  
　ロキはふん、とうなずくと手を伸ばし、小さなロールパンをひとつ取った。  
「婚礼期間はいつまで続くんだ？」パンにかけられた砂糖のペーストがテーブルに垂れ、ロキはそれを不安げにじっと見た。  
「あと二、三日は二人きりの休暇だ。そのあと、俺はまた父の評議会に参加しなければならない」ソーはロールパンを口に入れるロキを見ながら言った。ロキが大きく目を見開くのを見て、ソーは笑った。「うまいか？」  
　ロキはただ呻き声で答えた。まだパンが口の中にあるのに、皿に残った他のロールパンを目で追ってしまった。ソーはまたくすっと笑い、その皿をロキに手渡して、彼を喜ばせた。  
　ロキは我に返ってパンを飲み込み、また訊いた。「その二人きりの数日間は、何をして過ごせばいいんだ？」  
　ソーはにやっとしてロキの口もとをちらりと見た。「お互いをより深く知るためのことをして過ごす」  
　ロキは自分が指についた砂糖を舐めていたことに気づき、慌てて手を下に降ろした。「なるほど」  
　ソーはバルコニー越しにアスガルドの光景を見渡した。長い髪が横顔に落ち、その優しい笑顔を一部分覆い隠した。「何かやってみたいことはあるか？」  
「え？ ああ⋯⋯いや、特に」  
「そうか。何か思いついたら、いつでも言ってくれ」  
「わかった」ロキはつぶやき、またひと口パンを頬張った。  
　誰かが寝室の扉をノックし、ソーは立ち上がった。扉の向こうにいる者の姿はロキには見えなかったが、それが誰であれ、全裸の王子の姿を見て、目玉が頭蓋骨から飛び出るほど驚くだろうとロキは思った。  
　いや、あの裸で堂々と歩き回るソーの様子からすると、別に驚かないのかもしれない。  
　ソーが笑い声をあげ、ありがとう、と言うのが聞こえた。  
「何の用事だった？」ロキは興味を覚えて、また指から砂糖を舐め取りながら訊いた。  
　ソーは扉の前でロキを振り向き、輝くような笑顔で言った。「贈り物が届いたぞ！」  
　ロキは眉を上げて立ち上がり、ソーに近づいて肩越しに覗き込んだ。エントランスホールは、高く積み重なった贈り物の箱で足の踏み場もないほどだった。二人は注意深くその間を歩きながら、それぞれ別の方向に進んで箱の山を調べた  
「ちょっと多すぎないか」ロキは思ったままを口にしてしまった。  
「俺もそう思う」ソーは笑って言った。  
　ロキは鳥の形をした水差しを取り上げてソーに見せた。「こんなもの、どうやって使えと言うんだ？」  
　ソーは何も言わず肩をすくめ、他の箱をつつき始めた。  
　ロキも水差しを元に戻し、その他の様々な役に立たなさそうな小物を手に取った。  
「ああ、かわいそうに！ ずっとここに閉じ込められてたのか？」しばらくしてソーが赤ん坊をあやすような声で言った。  
　ロキはその声のする方向に歩き、思ったよりずっと奥の方でソーを見つけた。ソーは胸に小さな白いふわふわしたものを抱いていた。  
　そのふわふわしたものは、金色の瞳でロキを見つめ、小さな音を立てた。  
　ロキは混乱した顔でソーを見た。「それは何だ？」  
　ソーも同じくらい混乱した顔でロキを見返した。「猫だ⋯⋯ヨトゥンヘイムに猫はいないのか？」  
「そうらしいな。なぜそんなものが贈られたんだ？」  
「ああ、これはちょっとした伝統なんだ──」またその言葉だ。「──新婦には慣例的に仔猫が贈られる」ソーはまた肩をすくめた。「でもフレイヤがこの仔猫を贈ってくれたのは、きっと彼女自身、猫が大好きだからだろうな」  
　ロキは首を傾げて仔猫を見た。「小さくて何の役にも立たなさそうだ」  
　ソーは仔猫の頭を手で包み、優しく話しかけた。「あいつの言うことは気にするな」  
　ロキは片方の眉を上げてソーを見た。〝血に飢えた暴君〟。父親の声が頭の中で何度も響くのを聞きながら、仔猫の顎の下を指で撫でているソーをながめる。仔猫の小さい口がきゅっと閉じた。  
「柔らかいぞ」少ししてソーはロキに言った。「触ってみるか？」  
　ロキが答える前に、ソーは近づいてきて仔猫を彼の顔の高さまで持ち上げた。純白の毛皮がふわりとロキの頰に触れた。  
　ロキは瞬きをした。「うん、とても柔らかいみたいだね」  
　ソーはにっこりと嬉しそうに笑い、仔猫を胸に抱き直して、ロキの横を通ってベッドルームに戻っていった。  
「残りの贈り物はあとで開けよう」ソーは肩越しに言った。仔猫は小さな鳴き声をあげた。  
　ロキは首を横に振ってソーの後に続いた。彼は扉を閉め、ソーは仔猫を床に降ろした。仔猫は走って部屋の隅のカウチの下に隠れた。ソーは肩越しにロキをちらりと見ると、ベッドにまっすぐ歩いて行って、両腕を頭の下に入れてその上に横たわった。ロキはゆっくりと近づいて行ってベッドの柱にもたれかかった。ソーの下半身に視線を這わせないように気をつけながら。  
　しかし彼は失敗し、ソーはにやっと笑った。  
「のんびり過ごす時間はたっぷりあるぞ、妃よ。何かしたいことはあるか？」  
　ロキは乾いた喉の奥で唾を飲み込もうとした。力強く盛り上がった太腿、その間で期待にうずうずしている性器にさっと目を走らせる。  
　ソーが片手を差し伸べた。足を踏み出し、その手を取りながら、そうしてしまう自分の弱さをロキは嘆いた。

\---

「情を移したな」父親は恐ろしい声で叫んだ。彼は背中で手を組み、威嚇するようにロキを見下ろしている。  
　うさぎの体はロキの膝でぐったりとしていた。綺麗な白い毛皮が、今は血ですっかり汚れてしまっている。ロキは悲しげにすすり泣いた。頰を流れる涙を止められず、顔をあげて失望した父親の表情を見るのが怖かった。  
「ロキ、これは試験だ。おまえは落第した」  
「ごめんなさい」ロキは小声で言った。誰に謝っているのかわからないまま。  
「アスガルドを滅ぼしたいんじゃないのか？どうなんだ？」  
　ロキは泣きながらうなずいた。  
　父親は鼻を鳴らし、何も言わずに、足音荒く部屋を出て行った。扉が乱暴に閉められ、ロキはびくりと体を震わせた。動かなくなったうさぎの体を撫でると、ロキの手についた血が毛皮に滲んで広がった。

\---

　ソーはロキの体をほぼ二つ折りにして、広い肩に両脚を担ぎ上げていた。そして彼自身の片足を立て、可能な限り奥までロキの中に入り込もうとしていた。腰が強く叩き込まれるたびにロキの視界は真っ白になった。彼はソーのたくましい腕に、それが命綱であるかのようにしがみついた。  
　いつのまにか、使用人達が新たに運んできた食事をテーブルに並べ始めていた。ロキはそれまで彼らが入ってきたことにすら気づいていなかった。仔猫が使用人達のかかとの間を走り抜け、逃げ出していくのが見える。夢中で喘いでいたロキは慌てて声を抑え、すると部屋にはカチャカチャと皿が重ねられる音、そして肌同士がぶつかる音だけが響いた。ソーは行為に夢中で使用人達の存在に気づいていないか、あるいは、こんなことは日常茶飯事なので気にしていないという様子に見えた。  
　けれどロキに考える余裕はほとんどなかった。その直後にソーに深く口づけられ、彼の舌が、ペニスと同様にロキの奥深くまで入り込んできたからだ。  
　絶頂に達したとき、まだ使用人が部屋にいたのかどうかロキにはわからなかった。ペニスをソーの力強い手で刺激され、深く、深く、もっと深く奥を突かれて、ロキは我を忘れて叫んでしまった。ソーはそうやって動きながらロキの首筋で獣のように息を荒くし、低いうなり声をあげていた。ロキの中がソーのペニスをぎゅっと締めつけ、同時にそこから熱い液体が溢れてくるのが霞んだ意識の中で感じられた。その感覚は少しだけロキを興奮させた。そう、ほんの少しだけ。  
　ソーは肩からロキの脚を降ろすと、満足げなうめき声とともに彼の上に覆いかぶさり、顔をロキの首筋に埋めた。  
　ロキは思い切ってソーの肩越しにバルコニーを見た。使用人はいなくなっていた。テーブルには新しく覆いをかけられた皿がいくつも並んでいて、それだけが、彼らが確かにそこにいた証拠を示していた。  
「ソー」ロキは掠れた声で言った。「ここの使用人はいつもああやって⋯⋯勝手に入ってくるのか？」  
「ん？」ソーはバルコニーをちらりと見て、新しく用意された食事を見た。「ああ──いや、いつもじゃない」  
　ロキは片方の眉をあげて彼を見た。ソーは肩をすくめた。  
「二、三日は何もしなくていいことになってるって言っただろう？」ソーはそう言ってから付け加えた。「もうおまえがそうして欲しければ、入ってくる前にノックするように命じてもいいぞ」ソーは金色の髪を耳の後ろにかけた。  
　ロキは身じろぎしそうになるのを我慢した。「ああ、私はその方がいい」  
「わかった、もう心配しなくていい」ソーはそう答えてから、約束を強調するようにロキの唇にキスをした。彼はそれから絡み合った体を解くようにして起き上がったが、ロキは手足に力が入らず、少しも協力できなかった。  
　一方ソーはすっかりセックスから気分を切り替えたような顔で言った。「湯浴みをしようか？」

\---

「──だが俺は、あの野郎の片目を奪ってやった──」  
　夕食の席で、ラウフェイの息子たちは一斉に音を立てずにため息をついた。そして父親が終戦の話を終え次第すぐ席を立てるよう、食事を口に運ぶ手を早めた。  
「──しかしオーディンもまもなく知るであろう。己の王国を足もとからひっくり返されるのがどういうことかを」ラウフェイは笑い、その声はまるで崩れかけた氷山の音のように聞こえた。氷のかけらが次々に落ち、傾いて倒れる寸前の氷山のように。  
「おまえがその役目を果たすのだ、小さなロキよ」ほとんど愛情がこもっていると錯覚しそうな口調で彼は続けた。  
　ロキは胃の中で何かがねじれるのを感じた。

\---

「名前は何にしようか？」  
　ソーが訊いた。二人はベッドに並んで横たわっていた。天蓋の幕は降ろされていて、星の光が二人の間で寝そべる仔猫と、その仔猫と遊ぶソーを照らし出している。ソーが指先をひらひらと動かすと、猫はそれに飛びつき、口を大きく開けて、ロキが今まで見た中で一番小さな牙で噛み付こうとした。しかしちっとも上手に噛めず、仔猫はソーの手から飛びのいて耳を伏せ、お尻あたりの毛を逆立てて、二人を笑わせた。  
「小さな獣（ビースト）だな」ロキは言った。  
　仔猫はまた飛びかかってきて、ソーは笑い声をあげた。ソーの手首にしがみつき、ふわふわの毛皮に隠れていた脚で指を蹴ろうとする。しかし小さな爪は彼の肌に少しも跡をつけなかった。  
「じゃあそう呼ぶのはどうだ？ ビースト」ソーは指を動かして仔猫をさらにじゃらしながら言った。  
「この猫は、今日のディナーの後に食べたデザートに似ている」ロキは言った。  
　ソーはにっこりと笑った。「クリームパフか？」  
「そう、それだ」  
「小さな獣、クリームパフ。気に入った」  
　ロキは微笑み、ソーの顔から目をそらした。仔猫がくるりと円を描くように走ってまたソーの手に飛びつくのを見ながら、ロキは、不思議な悲しみが胸を刺すのを感じた。

第三章

　ロキは書斎のソファに寝そべっていた。胸にはクリームパフが乗り、彼の顎に向かって前足を伸ばしている。ロキは半分上の空のまま、信じられないほど退屈なアスガルドの法律書を読んでいるところだった。本を手にしていても、ロキの視線はいつのまにかバルコニーの向こう、空をゆっくりと移動していく雲に向けられていた。エントランスホールから扉をノックする音が響いて、ロキは夢から醒めたように我に返った。  
　二人の侍女が深々と頭を下げ、そのうちの一人が親しげな声で話し始めた。  
「ロキ様。ソー王子が、今晩、庭園での夕食を一緒にされるか知りたいそうです」  
　ロキは瞬きをしてその若い女性を見つめた。「私とソーは⋯⋯毎日、一緒に食事をしなければならないのか？」  
　彼女は隣の侍女をちらりと見た。その侍女は黙って肩をすくめた。そのときになってやっと、ロキは彼女が両手で持っている箱に気づいた。最初の侍女がロキに向き直って言った。「ソー様は、今日は特別なな計画を立てていらっしゃるようです」  
　ロキは眉を上げ、その意味を理解して、ああ、と答えた。  
　もう一人の侍女が一歩前に出て、箱をロキに差し出した。「こちらはソー様からの贈り物です。今晩お召しになって欲しいとのことです」  
「でも気に入らなければ無理をして着なくてもいい、とおっしゃっていました」一人目の侍女が急いで付け加えた。  
　ロキはその平べったい大きな箱を受け取り、片手で重さを測った。扉の向こう側とこちら側でロキと二人の侍女が黙って立ち、気まずい沈黙がしばらく流れた。彼女たちが自分の答えを待っていることにようやく気づいて、ロキは言った。「それでは、夕食時に会うとソーに伝えてくれ」  
　侍女たちはにっこりとして頷き、また深々とお辞儀をすると、急ぎ足で去っていった。ロキは足で扉を閉め、クリームパフを床に降ろした。不満げに鳴く猫に構わず、ロキは箱を観察した。漆塗りの光沢のある木箱に、輝く金色の留め金がついている。ロキはかかとにまとわりつく猫とともにベッドルームに歩いていって、カウチに座り、箱を開いた。  
　箱の内側には、衣服を守るための赤いシルクが張られていた。最初に出てきたのは装身具だった。蛇をかたどった、金の腕輪。蛇の目が緑色の宝石が埋め込まれている。ロキはすぐにそれを腕にはめたが、彼の手首には大きすぎた。ロキは腕輪を上に動かして、上腕にはめることにした。次にノースリーブのチュニックを取り出した。布地は透明で、ロキの好きな色合いの緑色だった。ネックラインが綺麗に見えるようにドレープが寄っている。それにぴったり合うリネンの脚衣も添えられていて、ロキはソーが軽い、空気が通るタイプの布地を選んだことに気づいた。  
　婚姻の前にかけられた魔法により、ロキの体はアスガルドの気候に耐えられるようになってはいたが、それでも彼はまだこの環境に慣れていなかった。初夏に向かう今の季節、ロキの額や唇の上にはたやすく汗の玉が浮かんだ。そのうえ、アスガルド人は何かと革と金属を好むようで、ロキの衣装の半分以上は、まるで彼を苦しめるためにデザインされたかのようだった。ソーはそのことに気づいていたのだ。  
　今日はシャツを着ないで過ごしていたのにも関わらず、ロキは胸が温かくなるのを感じた。

\---

　ロキは使用人に導かれて庭園を歩いた。木々が両側に続く曲がりくねった小道を抜けると、少し開けた場所に小さな東屋があった。天井には二人の寝台と同じように星座の灯りがあり、全体を照らしだしている。使用人に礼を言うと、若い彼は素早く退がっていった。ソーはすでに中にいて、ロキに背を向けてテーブルのセッティングを仕上げていた。今日はソー自身も軽装で、マントと鎧の代わりにたくましい腕を強調するぴったりとしたチュニックを身につけている。長い髪はゆるく編んでまとめられていた。ロキが近づいていくとソーは振り向き、満面の笑顔を見せた。  
「こんばんは、妃よ」彼は明るく声をかけ、ロキの手をとって指の関節に口づけた。彼はさっとロキの体に視線を走らせ、贈った服を着てきたことに気づき、さらに顔を輝かせた。  
　ロキは急いで目をそらして周囲の光景を眺めた。小さなテーブルに二脚の椅子。「なんのためにこんな特別な夕食を？」  
　まだロキの手を取ったまま、ソーは彼を片側の椅子に導いた。そして向かい側の椅子に座りながら答えた。「もう結婚しているからと言って、デートに誘わない理由にはならない」  
　ロキは頰が熱くなるのを感じた。ソーは視線を外して、柔らかく微笑みながら、二つのグラスにワインを注ぎ始めた。  
「それに、この数週間はあまりおまえの相手ができなかった」ソーはグラスのひとつをロキに手渡しながら言った。「戴冠式の準備で忙しいとはいえ、それを理由に夫としての務めを怠るわけにいかない」  
「確かにあなたは毎日長い時間評議会に出席しているし、他にも全能の父と行う執務がたくさんあるようだけど、私の相手をしていないとは思わない」ロキは言った。毎朝、彼の脚の間に残る甘い痛みがその証拠だった。  
　ソーは肩をすくめて椅子にゆったりと座り、ロキと同時にワインをひと口飲んだ。二人はしばらくそこに座って、暖かく柔らかな風が木の葉を揺らす様子を眺めていた。同じ風がロキのチュニックも揺らし、軽い愛撫のように肌をくすぐった。  
「私が暑い気候が苦手なことに気づいていたんだな」ロキは不意に言った。  
　ソーは唇の片側を持ち上げて笑い、また肩をすくめた。それから、ロキを上から下まで眺めて訊いた。「その服は気に入ったか？」  
　ロキは視線を意識してわずかに身じろぎした。「ああ、とても」  
「おまえが着ると想像していたよりもっと綺麗に見える」  
　ああ、もう限界だ。今夜こそ殺そう。  
　二人は食事をしながら会話を楽しみ、涼しい夜風の中でワインを飲み干した。ロキの心臓はちょっとしたパニックのように鼓動が早くなっていた。ソーをちらりと見ると、うっすらと汗ばんだ肌と魔法のような照明のせいで、本当に黄金の彫刻のように見えた。  
　ソーはロキを見つめかえして優しく微笑んだ。彼はロキの手を取り、そっと握って「そろそろ部屋に戻ろうか？」と訊いた。  
「うん」ロキは答えた。自分のこれまでの人生がこのときに繋がっているのが、なんだか非現実的に感じられた。二人は手を繋いで部屋に戻った。見慣れた場所に戻ってほっとしてしまう自分が不安で、ロキは満腹になったばかりの胃がひっくり返りそうになるのを感じた。  
「冷たい水を浴びたい」ロキは寝室に入りながら言った。思ったよりも自然な口調にできた。  
　ソーはにっこり笑った。「いい考えだな」  
　ロキは微笑み返し、ソーのキスを受けてから浴室に向かった。  
　さて、どうやって実行するか。ロキは考えながら洗面台の前に立った。ドアの外を覗くと、ソーはちょうどバルコニーに歩いて行くところだった。足取りは遅く、気だるそうにしている。  
　そうだ！ ロキは浴室の外に出た。心と体が別々に動いているようだった。彼の足音は、流れる水音にかき消されている。〝きっとワインが強すぎたのでしょう。私は浴槽にお湯を入れていて全然気がつきませんでした。さっきまでそこにいると思ったのに、気づいたら消えていたんです〟 周囲の光景がゆっくりと速度を落とし、視界の淵がぼやける中で、言い訳の言葉が次々と浮かんだ。ソーは手すりにもたれかかり、ロキに背を向けて下を覗き込んでいる。ほんの少し後ろから強く押すだけでいい。ロキは留め具がたくさんついたソーのブーツを見た。さっとしゃがみこみ、片足ずつに指をからめ、思い切り引っ張る。  
　ロキは立ち上がり、まるで命からがら逃げてきたように息を切らした。ソーは声ひとつ出さなかった。ドスンという音が聞こえ、ロキはびくっと体を震わせた。視界の端で、猫がこちらをじっと見ているのがわかった。  
「そんな目で見るな。いつかはこうなると前から言っていただろう」  
　うめき声が聞こえた。  
　手すりに駆け寄り、見下ろすと、ソーが丸いクレーターのように押し倒された草の真ん中に倒れていた。  
「ソー？！」  
　ソーは笑い出した。起き上がり、髪についた土をはらう。四人の衛兵が駆けつけてくるのが見えた。  
　どうして？！  
　衛兵たちがソーを助け起こしている。ソーはこちらを見上げ、その馬鹿げたほど明るい笑顔がロキの目にもはっきりと見えた。  
「どうやら思ったよりワインが強かったようだ」ソーはロキに向かって叫んだ。  
　衛兵がソーを王宮へと引っ張っていき、ロキは後に残された草の上のクレーターを呆然と見つめた。  
　どうして？！

\- - -

「見つかってしまったらどうなるのですか」ある日、朝食の席でロキは訊いた。その後に続いた沈黙に彼はぞっとした。ラウフェイは口もとのグラス越しにロキを睨み、ロキは目をそらした。  
　父親の無言が長くなるにつれ、ロキの不安は深まった。  
「おまえの処分については、アスガルドの判断に任せる」  
「わかりました」と言うことしかロキにはできなかった。朝食をつつく手が震えた。胃が苦しくて食べ終えることができなかった。

\- - -

　次の機会が巡ってきたのは二週間後だった。最初の失敗の打撃を乗り越えるのにそれだけの時間がかかったのだ。  
　今回は、時間をかけて計画を立てた。  
　その日は寝室でランチをとることになっていた。バルコニーにテーブルがセッティングされていた。アスガルドでは毎日のことだが、空は美しく晴れ渡って太陽が輝き、気温の高い日だった。ロキはそれを理由に下半身には何も身につけなかった。ソーはロキの素足に気を取られて、毒入りミードを飲んでいることにも気づかないことだろう。  
「左、左、左、左」ロキは小さな袋を指先で叩いて琥珀色の液体に粉を入れながらつぶやいた。テーブルに飛び乗ろうとするクリームパフの気をそらすために肉の切れ端を与えていると、ソーが勢いよく寝室に入ってきた。  
「おまえは何度でも嬉しいサプライズをくれるな」ソーはロキの全身に視線を走らせながら言った。  
　ロキはしゃがんでいた場所から立ち上がり、どうしても波打ってしまう髪を耳の後ろにかけて、長いチュニックの端をつまんで引っ張った。  
　ソーはまっすぐ向かってくるとロキを抱きしめていきなり深いキスをした──それ以外のキスをソーがすることはほとんどない──それから、「今日はどうしたんだ？ こんな特別なランチを準備して」と訊いた。  
　ロキはまだソーの太い腕に捕らえられたまま肩をすくめた。「ただ、我が夫と時間を過ごしたくて」  
　ソーはさらに笑顔を広げて、もう一度ロキに深くキスをしてから彼の手を取った。ロキはソーをテーブルに導き、左側のグラスの隣の椅子に座るよう促した。  
　いきなり引き寄せられて膝に座らされ、ロキは叫び声をあげた。ソーが死ぬ瞬間にその体の上に乗っているというのは気が進まなかったが、この状態でも実行はできるはずだった。ロキはテーブルに身をかがめて二人のグラスを手に取り──左、左、左──毒入りの方をソーに渡した。そうするあいだもソーの視線は物欲しげにロキの体を這い回っていた。ソーにそんな目で見られると、ロキは身をよじらずにいられなかった。  
　ソーは頰の片側でにやりとしながら、グラスを唇に近づけた。「おまえは実に美しい生き物だ」グラスの縁が唇に触れたところで彼の手は止まり、彼の目は、ロキが脚を組む様子、そしてその動きにつれてチュニックがずりあがる光景に釘付けになった。  
「どうした、夫よ」ロキはソーのグラスと唇を交互に見ながら訊いた。心の中で、早く飲め、と念じながら。ロキの腰を抱いていたソーの手が尻の丸みへと移動し、そこを物欲しげに撫でる一方、グラスは少しずつ彼の唇を離れていった。ソーの瞳は暗くなり、抑えきれない欲望を溢れさせてロキをじっと見つめた。  
「食べ物でも飲み物でもない、他のものが欲しくなった」ソーは低く唸るように言った。その声の響きはまっすぐロキの脚の間を刺激した。ソーがグラスを投げ捨て、ミードを床中にこぼすのを、ロキは呆然と見つめた。ソーは片腕でテーブルの上のものをなぎ払い、代わりにロキを抱き上げてそこに乗せた。クリームパフが驚いてベッドの下に隠れる。  
　やっぱり──ソーに膝を開かれながら、ロキは考えた──下に何か履くべきだった。

\---

「今日の気分はどう？」フリッガが訊いた。ロキとフリッガは王宮内を並んで歩いていた。  
　何年にもわたる訓練の中で、ロキの父親はフリッガの名を一度も口にしなかった。だから婚礼の後に初めて顔を合わせたとき、彼女の人柄についてロキは何ひとつ予想できなかった。しかしすぐにわかった。フリッガはソーと同じように優しく親切だが、それを表現するのにソーのような大げさなことはしない。  
「とても元気です。もちろん、この暑さにはまだ慣れませんが」ロキは答えた。彼はソーが贈ってくれたまた別の軽いチュニックとリネンの脚衣を身につけていたが、それでもじっとりとした空気のせいで肌が汗ばんでいた。  
　フリッガは眉をひそめた。「慣れるといいわね。でもどうしても辛かったら、何かもっと居心地よく過ごせるような魔法を探してみるわ」  
「ありがとうございます」ロキは小声で言った。なんの見返りも求められずに親切にされると、彼は今でも戸惑った──もう結婚して数ヶ月が経っているというのに。  
　フリッガは微笑んでロキを見上げ、肘にそっと触れた。「私といるときは何も遠慮しなくていいのよ、ロキ」  
　ロキはためらいがちに笑った。フリッガとは一週間のうち数日を一緒に過ごすことになっている。彼女はロキにアスガルドの習慣や決まりごと、ソーが王となったあとは伴侶としてどんな義務が求められるかを教えてくれた。ロキはときどき不思議な気分になった。暗殺しようとしている相手の母親と、こんなに多くの時間を過ごすことになるとは。しかしそのことはあまり考えないようにしていた。  
　今日は特に重要な話題はなかった。フリッガは夏の間に行われるいくつかの祝宴について説明していた。  
「もうすぐ夏至の宴があるわ。今年はあなたのお父様も出席される予定だから、その時にまた会えるわね」  
　ロキが愕然としたのに気づいたのだろう、フリッガは心配そうな顔になった。「何か問題でもあるの？」  
　ロキは咳払いをして無理やり笑顔を作った。「いいえ⋯⋯楽しみです」  
　フリッガはまだ心配そうだったが、それ以上は何も追及しなかった。  
　二人は無言のまましばらく歩き続け、やがて武術の稽古場についた。いくつかある闘技用リングのひとつが、汗とほこりにまみれた見物人に囲まれていた。  
「ソーの試合中なのね」フリッガがその様子をひと目見て言った。ロキはフリッガの後についてリングに近づいた。人々は彼女が誰であるかに気づくと、さっと身を退いて道を開けた。  
　フリッガの言った通り、ソーが格闘技の訓練をしていた。裸の上半身を汗で光らせ、ちょうど相手を素手で倒したところだった。わざと力を抑えているのは明らかだった。アスガルドの練習試合は、ヨトゥンヘイムのものよりもずっと友好的なようだ。ソーは見物人の歓声に応えて片手をあげ、同時にフリッガとロキに気づいた。  
　彼は輝くような笑顔で近づいてきて、いつもの親密な抱擁の代わりに、小さくお辞儀をして見せた。  
「ここで会えるとは嬉しいな」格闘の後だというのに大して息も切らさず、ソーは言った。  
「偶然通りかかって人だかりに気づいたのよ」フリッガが言った。「観客を楽しませているようね？」  
「ええ、とても」ソーは誇らしげに答えた。ロキに視線を移すと、彼の笑顔は少し柔らかく、甘やかになった。  
　人々の視線が二人に集まり、ロキは首の後ろの産毛が逆立つのを感じた。「こんにちは、ソー」  
　群衆からいくつか口笛が飛んできて、ソーは呆れたように瞳をぐるりと回した。  
「そのヨトゥンも戦うのか？」誰かが叫んだ。ソーは眉をひそめ、群衆を見渡した。肩がわずかにこわばっている。  
「ああ、戦いの心得はある」ロキは思わず答えていた。  
　ソーは驚いた顔でロキに視線を戻した。「そうなのか？ 初めて聞いた」  
　ロキは肩をすくめ、口ごもりながら言った。「あなたに知られたら嫌われると言われた」  
「そんなことはない」ソーは笑った。彼はいったん言葉を切って群衆の方を見た。誰もが王子たちの会話を見守っていた。ソーはまたロキを見てにっこり笑い、気さくな仕草で腕を差し出して言った。「では、手合わせをお願いしようか」  
　ロキは呆然と口を開けて、ソーの汗ばんだ上半身を見た。今日はどうも変な方向に物事が進んでいく。フリッガを見ると、彼女もまた微笑んで、装飾を兼ねた鎧のついた肩をすくめた。  
「いいだろう」ロキは薄い上衣を脱ぎ、フリッガに手渡した。群衆の歓声の中、ブーツを脱いでリングの中に入る。闘技場に撒かれている白い砂が、ゆっくりと歩くロキの足もとで土煙をあげた。ソーは肩を回しながらリングの中心に立った。彼はまだロキに微笑みかけていた。  
「少し腕が鈍っているかもしれない」ロキはソーに向かって叫んだ。実際、ヨトゥンヘイムを出てから一度も戦闘の訓練をしていない。ただ闘技場に立っているだけで、自分を練習不足だと感じた。  
「手加減してくれと遠回しに頼んでいるのか？」ソーはからかうように仁王立ちになり、腰に両手を当てて片方の眉をあげた。  
　ソーと数フィート離れて向かい合いながら、ロキは自分の顔にも微笑みが浮かぶのを感じた。「いや、久しぶりだから手元が狂って、うっかり──何て言うんだった？──〝アスガルドの最高級の宝石〟を蹴りつけてしまうかもしれない、と警告してるんだ」  
　群衆は歓声をあげて笑い転げた。ソーも笑った。彼は念のためのように股間を手でかばい「そう言われただけで痛くなった」と言った。  
　ロキはにやっと笑い、すると誰かが叫んだ。「ベタベタするのはやめて、さっさと戦え！」  
　ロキは頬を染めながら、ソーから群衆へとさっと視線を移した。  
「では誰か開始の合図をしろ！」ソーが叫び返した。  
　闘技場の脇に立つ人々の中から、ソーの友人の一人が──すんぐりとした赤毛の男──叫んだ。「三、二、一⋯⋯始め！」  
　ロキは土の上を身軽に動いた。最初はあまり調子が掴めなかった。今までに娯楽のために戦ったことはない。人々の目に囲まれ、殺す意図はなく戦うのも初めてだった。二人はお互いを囲むように円を描いて歩いた。ロキはソーを見定めようとし、ソーもロキの出方を探っていた。父親の声が頭の中に響く──殺すか、殺されるか。そしてそれ以外の、父親がロキに向かって怒鳴ったすべての言葉が渦巻いた。  
　観客が痺れを切らすころ、ソーが襲いかかってきた。振り下ろされる彼の腕の動きが、ロキの戦闘モードにスイッチを入れた。ロキはソーの手首を掴み、腕全体を自分の背中の後ろにねじりこみながら、踵を軸にしてくるりと回転した。その瞬間、観客の存在に霧がかかり、歓声はただの雑音になって、体がふわりと軽くなったような気がした。ロキの体は独立した生き物のように動き、自分がいつ学んだか思い出せないような技を見事に完了させていた。  
　ソーは素早く振り向き、もう片方の拳を振りかぶってロキの横腹に沈めた。ロキはその衝撃でひゅうっと音を立てて息を吐きながら、ソーの手首を離し、肘をソーの鼻に叩きつけた。肘の下でソーの鼻が砕ける音が聞こえた。ソーは驚いて飛びのき、目を素早く瞬かせながら流れ出した鼻血に触れた。指先についた血を見た瞬間、ソーの顔に浮かんだ獣じみた笑いが浮かび、それはロキの下腹部を熱くした。ロキは彼に飛びかかり、乱暴に突き飛ばされて喘ぎながら仰向けに倒れた。起き上がる前にソーがのしかかってきて、耳の横でロキの両手首を地面に押しつけた。  
「降参するか？」ソーの荒くひび割れた声が、ふたたびロキの下腹に熱を送り、腰を震わせた。  
　ロキは答える代わりにソーの腰に脚を巻きつけて下に引っ張り、すでに激痛を感じているであろう彼の鼻に思い切り頭突きをした。ソーは痛みに叫んで横に転がった。泥だらけの両手で鼻を覆うソーの横で、ロキは素早く立ち上がった。  
　足を掴まれないように距離をとってソーの周囲を歩きながら、ロキは言った。「あなたはアスガルド最強の戦士だと聞いていたが、それがこの程度じゃ、平均的な戦士はどれくらいひどいのだろうな？」  
　ソーは息切れしながら笑い、両手と両膝をついて起き上がった。「この美しい悪党め」  
　ロキは顎を上げてソーを見下ろした。「かかってこい、夫よ」  
　ソーの顔にまた野生的な笑みが浮かんだ。彼は立ち上がり、肩をいからせてロキに飛びかかった。ロキは避けようとしたが間に合わず、二人は絡まって地面に倒れた。闘技場を囲む低い石壁のすぐ横で、二人は殴り合い、蹴り合い、片方が上になったかと思えばまたすぐに逆転されて、格闘を続けた。体に感じる痛みが強くなればなるほど、ロキは怒りに叫んでより激しく反撃した。そして必ず同じくらい激しくソーを痛みに叫ばせた。  
　気づくとロキはソーの上になり、両手を彼の喉に巻きつけていた。父親の声が頭の中で響く。殺せ──殺せ！  
「降参だ」ソーは息を弾ませて言い、ロキの手首を引っ張った。ロキははっと我に返った。慌てて手を離し、群衆を振り向く。人々は衝撃を受けて静まり返っていた。ソーが激しく息を吸い込んだ。  
「ロキ」ソーは小声で呻いた。  
　ロキは突然、両腿の間に固いものが押しつけられていることに気づいた。そして彼自身の興奮も、固い屹立とその下の濡れた感触で、ソーに伝わっているだろうことにも。  
　ソーは低く唸ってロキを胸に抱き寄せ、驚くほどの身軽さで立ち上がった。彼の青い瞳は瞳孔が開き切り、飢えたようにロキを見つめていた。高く掲げた手にハンマーが飛び込んでくる。  
「俺につかまれ」  
　低い命令の声にロキは背筋がぞくりとするのを感じながら、言われた通りソーに抱きついた。ソーはハンマーを回転させ、物も言わずに二人をリングから空中へと舞い上がらせた。ロキはソーの肌を覆う血と汗、埃に気を取られて、空を飛んでいる、という事実をじっくり味わう余裕さえなかった。  
　二人は寝室のバルコニーに勢いよく着地し、同時にお互いの傷だらけの体と唇をぶつけるように重ねた。ハンマーが石の床に落ちて鈍い音を立て、ソーは自由になった両手でロキのリネンの脚衣を引き裂いて、彼の体をすぐ近くの壁に叩きつけた。ロキは二人の体の間に手をねじこみ、ソーの革の脚衣の紐を解いてペニスを解放した。ソーはロキの腿を持ち上げて腰に回させ、ロキの腰を掴んで、まっすぐ上を向いたペニスの上に一気に滑り落とさせた。間をおかずに激しく突き上げ始め、痛みと快感の混じった感覚が強烈すぎて、ロキはただソーの名前を叫びながら血の流れる彼の肌に爪を立てることしかできなかった。ソーはロキの首に口を押しつけて唸り声をあげ、歯をその肌に沈めた。  
　二人は荒い呼吸の合間にお互いの名前を呼びながら、同時に達した。二人ともぐったりと力が抜け、重なって柱にもたれかかった。  
「鼻が痛い」ソーはロキの首に頭を押しつけたまま息を弾ませて言った。  
　ロキはもう片方の肩に手を伸ばし、痛みに鋭く息を吸った。「私は鎖骨が折れていると思う」  
「すまない」ソーは息切れしながら笑い、ロキの頰に軽くキスをした。「一緒に治療室に行こう」

\---

　ソーが二人のために浴槽に湯を入れている間、ロキは睡眠薬をソーのワインに注いだ。念の為、小瓶に入っていた薬をすべて入れることにした。温かい湯に浸り、ソーの胸にもたれかかりながら、ロキは彼がワインを飲み干す音を聞いた。  
　ソーはうーんと満足げに呻きながら、ロキの腰を抱き、頭を寄せた。彼はすぐに熟睡し始め、両手がロキの腰を離れて湯の中で揺れた。ロキは浴槽を出て、ソーが湯の下に沈んでいくのを見た。顔から湯面に向かっていくつも泡が浮き上がってくる。  
　少なくとも、数分は待たなければならないだろう。もしかしたら三十分くらいかかるかもしれない。今まで目撃した、死に対する彼の異常な耐久力を考えると。  
　ロキは彼に背を向け、髪を梳かし始めた。そのとき湯面がばしゃりと跳ね上がり、大きく息を吸い込む音が聞こえた。さっと振り向くと、ソーが起き上がっていた。眠そうな、少し混乱した顔をしている。  
──くそっ。

\---

　ある晩、二人は手を繋いでアスガルドの街を歩いていた。たまには王宮を離れるのもいいだろうとソーが提案したのだ。この四ヶ月ほど、二人は王宮の敷地をほとんど一歩も出ずに過ごしていた。ロキも新しい景色が見られることを喜んだ。  
　街はその日の仕事を終え、食事に向かう人々、ただ大騒ぎをしに繰り出してきた人々でいっぱいだった。楽しげで活発な雰囲気に、ロキは自分でも気づかないうちに笑顔になっていた。  
「ここでいいか？」通りの両側に並ぶいくつものレストランのひとつの前で、ソーは訊いた。ロキは黙って肩をすくめた。  
　ソーはぎゅっと手に力を入れると、笑顔でロキを店の中に導いた。小柄だががっしりした体格の女性が入り口近くの壁に寄りかかっていた。銀髪を一つにまとめ、エプロンにはたくさんの染みがついている。彼女は店の反対側で音楽を演奏している三人の男を眺めていて、ソーが咳払いをするまで彼の存在に気づかなかった。  
「あら、ごめんなさい」彼女は慌ててまっすぐ立ち、エプロンを整えて髪を撫でつけた。にっこりと笑って深くお辞儀をする。「いらっしゃいませ、殿下」  
「夕食の席を用意してもらえるとありがたい」ソーの言い方にはどこか練習したような響きがあり、どうやら彼が今夜のことを周到に用意したようだと気づいて、ロキは瞳を天井に向けた。  
「お二人にぴったりのテーブルがありますわ。こちらにどうぞ」  
　ソーはロキの腰に軽く手を回し、二人は人でいっぱいのテーブルの間を抜けて小さな階段に向かった。階段を上がると二階のバルコニーに案内された。テーブルがひとつ、椅子が二つ、すでに何本かのキャンドルが飾られ、ワイングラスも二つ並んでいる。レストラン全体の雰囲気から完全に切り離されることなく、プライバシーも守られた特別の席だった。女性は二人が座るのを待ってから、彼女の娘が食事を運んでくると説明し、急いで階段を降りていった。  
　ロキはワインをすすりながら横目でソーを見て微笑んだ。  
「なんだ？」　  
　ロキは肩をすくめた。「こんな特別な席が最初から用意されていたなんて変だな、ワインも何もかも⋯⋯まるで、二人の王子が来ると予想していたみたいに」  
　ソーは笑って首を横に振り、指の間でワイングラスを揺らした。「ワインは置かなくていいと言ったんだがな」  
　ロキはさらににやにや笑った。ソーはテーブルの下で彼の足を蹴った。  
「もう結婚しているんだから、わざわざこんなことしなくていいのに」  
「なるほど、もっと頑張れと言ってるんだな」  
　ロキはまた瞳をぐるりと回す以外に反応を思いつけなかった。そのとき、重そうなトレイを手にして若い女性が現れた。彼女はトレイから次々と小さな皿を取り上げてテーブルに並べた。ロキが見たことのない食べ物ばかりだったが、どれもすぐに試してみたいほど美味しそうな匂いがした。  
「もう少し強いものはあるか？」ソーはワイングラスを手で示しながら言った。  
「もちろんです、殿下」娘はうなずいて言った。彼女は母親にそっくりで、ただしもっと細く、髪はブロンドだった。  
「私を酔わせようとしているのか、夫よ」ロキはからかった。彼はうっすらと焦げ目のついたタルトのようなものをひと口かじり、その美味しさに驚いて目を見張った。  
「俺も一緒に酔いたいと思ってるんだ」ソーもからかい返すように片目をつぶった。  
　青い液体が入った小さなグラスをいくつもトレイに乗せて、娘が戻ってきた。彼女はそれをテーブルの端の方に並べた。  
「何かご用がありましたら、階段の下にいますので、声をかけてくださいね」  
「ありがとう」二人は同時に礼を言った。  
　ロキはグラスをひとつ持ち上げて、目を細めてその中身を見た。  
　ソーも自分のグラスを取り上げ、ロキに向かって掲げた。「では、乾杯と行こうか」  
「乾杯」ロキは答え、グラスの縁を唇に押しつけて頭を後ろに倒した。歯にしみるような甘さに続き、液体が喉を焼きながら流れ落ちていった。彼は顔をしかめて咳き込み、グラスをテーブルに戻した。「ひどい味のカクテルだ」  
　ソーは笑ったが、彼もロキと同じように顔をしかめていた。「飲み続けているとだんだん美味しく感じるんだ」彼はそう言って二杯目の小さなグラスに手を伸ばした。  
「とても信じられない」ロキは言ってテーブルに並んだ小皿のひとつから食べ物を取り、液体の味を消そうするように口に詰め込んだ。  
「やってみればわかる」ソーは小さなグラスをロキに差し出した。闘技場で勝負したときと同じ表情がその目に浮かんでいた。  
　ロキはにやりとした。「それは挑戦か？」  
「おまえが武術と同じくらい酒も強いのかぜひ知りたい」ソーは低い声で答えた。  
　ロキはグラスを受け取り、唇に近づけながら、さらに次のグラスを手に取るソーを見た。「なぜそんなことを知りたい？」そう訊いてから、ロキは頭を後ろに倒して液体を喉の奥に滑らせた。  
　ソーはテーブル越しにロキをちらりと見た。彼の顔に浮かぶ微笑みは小さかったが、強い感情を示していた。「最近、父上は俺に最高の伴侶を見つけてくれたと心から思うようになったからだ」  
　ロキは酒にむせ、咳き込んだ。ソーは笑って手にしたグラスを空にした。  
　娘が三度目に運んできたトレイを空にする頃には、二人ともくすくす笑いが止まらず、体に力が入らなくなっていた。ひと口サイズの食べ物をお互いの口に投げ合って食べ、その半分くらいは的を外して床にこぼしながら、二人はとりとめもなく様々なことについて話した。  
「それでおまえの⋯⋯母親は？」会話の中でソーは言った。テーブルに乗り出し、肘をついて片手に顎を乗せて、眉を寄せる。「ラウフェイに伴侶がいたという話を聞いたことはないが」  
「ああ、それは、ラウフェイ自身が私と私の兄弟を産んだからだ。ラウフェイに私を妊娠させたのが誰かは知らない」おそらくその相手はロキが生まれた後に殺されたのではないかとロキは考えていた。こんな弱い、役に立たない子孫を作った罪で。  
　ソーは驚きに目を見張り、窒息しそうになって咳き込んだ。  
　落ち着こうとするソーを見ながらロキは笑った。「驚いたか、夫よ」  
　ソーは咳払いをして何度か瞬きをした。小さく笑って答える。「ああ、だが驚くことではないのかもしれないな」  
　ソーは一瞬遠くを見るような目になり、笑いをこらえようとして顔をしかめた。  
「何がおかしい？」  
「でかい腹を抱えてよろよろ歩くラウフェイを想像してしまって⋯⋯」  
　ロキも笑った。ソーと同じくらい、それはロキにとっても違和感のあるイメージだった。  
「私が妊娠している姿は想像できるか？」ロキは深く考えずに訊いてしまった。ソーはまた咳き込んだ。彼の頬は赤く染まり、視線はロキの顔とテーブルに隠れた下腹部を行ったり来たりした。  
「もっと飲め」ソーは急いで液体の入ったグラスをロキに差し出しながら言った。  
　ロキは勝ち誇ったように笑ってグラスを受け取り、一気に飲み干した。ソーも同じことをした。  
　ロキは立ち上がり、ソーの膝に座った。二人の重みで椅子が軋む。ロキは両腕をソーの肩に投げかけた。誘惑するように微笑みながら、顔を寄せて頬ずりする。珍しく自分が主導権を握り、ソーが戸惑って頬を染める側になるという状況が、ロキを興奮させた。ソーのそんな反応を見るともっとからかいたくなった。  
「どうだ、想像できるか、ソー？」ロキは唇をソーの耳の端につけて、低く、息を吹きかけるようにささやいた。「あなたの子供を宿して丸くなった腹で、王宮を歩く私の姿を⋯⋯そこに種を植え付けたのが誰か、王国中の人々に見せつけながら⋯⋯」  
　押し殺したようなうめき声がソーの喉から漏れ、ロキの腿と腰を掴む手に力が入った。  
「そうなって欲しいだろう？」ロキは笑い声をあげて、脚の間が脈打つのを感じ、腿をぎゅっと閉じた。「次にセックスをするときは、今度こそ子が宿って欲しいと願うんじゃないか？」  
「ロキ！」ソーは懇願するような声をあげた。「そこでやめないと、この場で襲われることになるぞ」  
　ロキは身震いして二人の体の間に手を差し込み、ソーの革の脚衣を下から持ち上げている固いものを覆った。二人とも同時に呻き声を出した。ロキは落ち着いた仕草で脚衣の前を開け、ソーのペニスを掴んで扱き始めた。ソーの片手も素早くロキの脚衣を開き、彼のペニスに触れた。ブーツの中でロキのつま先は丸くなった。  
「もう少し脚を広げろ」ソーはロキの耳に低くささやいた。ロキは唇を噛んで声を押し殺し、言われた通り、ソーの手がもっと深く脚衣の中に入り込めるようにした。ロキの濡れた秘唇をソーの指がなぞる。ロキはソーの耳もとで息を弾ませた。ソーが二本の指を沈ませ、ロキの背骨はピンとこわばった。出し入れされる指の動きに合わせてロキは小さく腰を揺らし、同時にソーのペニスを握った手を素早く上下させた。二人は夢中でそれぞれの手を動かしながら、頬を押しつけあって途切れ途切れの呻き声をあげた。  
　女陰を何度も指で擦りあげられてロキは絶頂を迎え、ソーの膝で身をよじり、同時に射精した。ロキはソーのペニスを握る手に力を入れて上に動かすたびにその先端を焦らすように撫でた。ソーはロキの名前を呼びながら、彼の手で達した。  
　二人は椅子の上でぐったりとなって、しばらくのあいだ呼吸を整えていた。ロキの脚の間から引き抜かれたソーの手はぐっしょり濡れていて、脚衣も濡れて台無しになっていた。ソーは指をそのまま口に入れ、ロキの中に指を入れた時はいつもそうするように、すべてを舐めとってきれいにした。ソーがそうするたび、ロキは喜びの呻き声をあげた。ソーは本当にロキの味を好きなようで、味わえる機会は決して逃さなかった。  
　ロキも自分の手を持ち上げた。そこはクリームのように白いソーの精液で覆われていた。ソーは毎日のようにロキを味わっているが、ロキはソーの味を一度も試したことがない。彼はソーをちらりと見た。ソーは蕩けたような目でロキを見つめていた。その目をまっすぐ見返しながら、ロキは手のひらについたものに舌をゆっくり滑らせた。塩辛い、と最初に思った。そしてなぜか、とても強い、という言葉が頭に浮かんだ。ソーの瞳が暗くなり、鼻翼が広がり、ロキの腰に回した腕に力が入った。ロキはにやりとして、もう一度手のひらを端から端まで舐めた。  
「城に戻るぞ──今すぐに」

\---

　ロキは腕甲の留め具に苛々と指を走らせた。三度目に試みてうまくいかず、彼はその忌々しいものを床に投げつけた。  
「手伝おうか？」ソーが優しく声をかけた。  
「勝手にしろ」ロキはぴしゃりと言い返した。  
　ソーは腕甲を床から拾い上げ、ロキの手首を引き寄せた。ロキはソーにそれをつけてもらいながら、鏡に映る自身を見た。二人は式典に出席するために正装の準備を整えているところだった。装束が窮屈なのは事実だが、自分の胸を締めつけているものがそれだけではないことをロキは知っていた。  
「よく似合っている」ソーは穏やかな笑顔でロキを見上げた。一つ目の腕甲をつけ終え、彼はもうひとつの腕甲を手にとってロキの腕に留め始めた。  
　ロキはソーの褒め言葉に黙ってうなずいた。何か言おうとしてもまともに声が出るかわからなかった。  
「式典ではない、何か他のことで不安になってるんだな」ソーは二つ目の防具をつけ終えて言った。彼はロキの手首を優しく押さえ、その場にとどめていた。ロキは顔を背けて壁の一点を見つめた。横顔を探るように見るソーの視線を感じた。  
「おまえの父親のことか？」  
「なんでもない」ロキは小声で言い、ソーの手を振り払った。脇を通り抜けようとすると、ソーの腕に捕らえられて優しく抱き寄せられた。「なんでもない」ソーの唇をこめかみに感じながら、ロキは同じ言葉を繰り返した。  
　ロキはなんとか笑顔を貼り付けて式典に出席し、ワインを飲み、食事をして、ソーの友人や他の貴族たちと会話を交わした。けれどそれが見せかけの表情であることをソーは見抜いていて、周囲に誰もいなくなるたび、心配そうな目でロキを見つめた。ロキの父親と他の数人のヨトゥンたちが広間に入ってきたとき、ソーはロキの腰に手を回していたので、彼の背筋がさっとこわばるのを感じることができた。どうした、と声をかけようとして、ラウフェイの姿が目に入り、ソーは状況を理解して口をつぐんだ。  
　ロキは無理やり笑顔を作り、もう何百万回目かに言った。「なんでもない」  
　ソーは顔をしかめ、口の両端を下げた。  
「父に挨拶をしなければ」ロキは恐怖で胃が重くなるのを感じながら言った。  
「俺も一緒に──」  
「来なくていい」ロキはきっぱりと言った。ソーはため息をついてうなずいた。彼はロキを抱き寄せて、腰に回した手にぎゅっと力を入れ、唇の端に軽く口づけてから、手を離した。  
　ロキは胸の内で感じているよりもずっと軽やかに人々の間を縫って進み、父親と彼に付き従う家来たちに近づいた。  
　ロキは頭を下げた。「お会いできて嬉しいです、父上」  
　ラウフェイは広間をさっと見渡してから低い声で命じた。「誰にも話を聞かれない場所に連れて行け」  
　ロキはごくりと唾を飲み込んだ。彼は頷き、扉のひとつに向かった。父親がそのすぐ後ろをついてきた。いくつかの広間を抜け、ほとんど使われていない回廊でロキは止まった。周囲に衛兵もいない。彼は勇気をかき集めて、やっと父親を見上げた。  
　しかし、ラウフェイの表情を見て、そうしたことを後悔した。  
「おままごとと王子のペニスを濡らすのに忙しいようだな」  
　父親の言葉と、その意図的な軽い口調に、ロキは奥歯を噛み締めた。「いいえ」  
「婚礼からもう半年が経った。しかしソーはまだぴんぴんしているようだ」  
　ロキは体の両脇で拳を固めた。「ずっと努力はしています──」  
「努力だと？」ラウフェイは嘲るように言い、ロキの顔の高さに合わせて腰をかがめた。ロキは後ずさり、頭を後ろの壁にぶつけた。「努力しろなどと言っていない、殺せと言ったんだ、忘れたのか？！」  
　ロキは首を横に振って小声で言った。「いいえ、父上」  
「そうだ。俺をがっかりさせたらどうなるか、覚えてるか？」ラウフェイはわずかに首を横に傾けて訊いた。  
　ロキは唇を震わせて息をつき、床に目を落とした。「父上は、私が生まれたときにすべきだったことをする、と仰いました」  
「そうだ、よく覚えておけ」  
　頭を深く垂れたまま、ロキは答えた。「はい、父上」

\---

「どうして私にそんなに優しくするんだ？」部屋に戻ったとき、ロキは訊いた。  
　ソーは彼が装束を脱ぐのを手伝っていた。いつもと違って、ソーは服を脱がせるのに時間をかけなかった。少しずつロキの肌が露わになっても、焦らすように触れることもなかった。彼はロキの腰をぎゅっとつかみ、腕の素肌に両手を滑らせて、両肩に続けて軽く口づけた。そのキスはロキを興奮させるのではなく、心を鎮め、落ち着かせた。  
　二人は宴を早めに抜け出した。ロキの父親が去ると、ソーは何も言わずにロキを広間から連れ出した。ロキは父親との会話を終えて宴に戻ってから、ほとんど口をきかなかった。ソーは無理に聞き出そうとはせず、静かにロキに寄り添って部屋まで歩いてきた。  
　ロキの問いにソーは驚いたようで、しばらくは何も答えなかった。彼は先にロキの着替えを終わらせた。ロキはベッドに座って、眠っている猫を撫でながら、ソーが自分の服を脱ぐ様子を眺めた。  
「俺が妃を自分で選べないことは、子供の頃からずっと知っていた」ソーはそう話しながら、ゆっくりとベッドの横を行ったり来たりした。「たとえ完全に人の手で設定されたものではなくても、俺が誰かと結婚するときは、そこに必ず政治的な思惑が絡んでくるとわかっていた」  
　ソーはため息をつき、両手を脇に垂らした。「もっと若い頃は腹を立てたこともあった。自分の意思に関係なく将来を決められてしまうなんて。俺は両親が決めた相手と文句を言わず結婚して、皆が期待する善き王になるしかないんだと思った」  
　ソーは首を振って笑い、装束の最後の一枚を脱いだ。彼はロキの隣に座り、二人の腿が触れ合った。「やけになって馬鹿なこともした。友人たちと出かけて、喧嘩騒ぎを起こして──」ソーは少しきまり悪げにロキを見てから続けた。「手当たり次第、誰とでも寝た」  
「その後何があって考えが変わったんだ？」  
　ソーは肩をすくめた。ロキに向けられた瞳に、暖炉の火が映って金色に光った。「わからない。大人になったということかな。自分で望んだわけじゃない結婚をするのは俺だけじゃない、相手も同じことだと気づいて、少なくとも二人とも惨めな気分にならないで済むよう、俺にできるだけのことをしようと決めたんだ」  
　ロキは目をそらし、暖炉の炎を直接見つめた。そこに歩いて行って腕をかざし、炎で手のひらを焼きたいという衝動にかられた。「それで、ヨトゥンと結婚することになったと知った時はどう思った？」  
「正直に言えば、父にそう告げられてかなり不安になった」ソーは静かに笑って言った。「父は俺をかわいそうに思ったのか、俺を玉座に座らせて、おまえの姿が遠くから見えるようにしてくれた」  
　ロキは息を呑み、鼓動が早くなったのを悟られまいとしながら、とっさに考えを巡らせた。オーディンは知っていたのか？  
「あのとき、おまえは肩に大きな毛皮を巻きつけて、雪の中に座っていた。おまえは何だかとても⋯⋯途方に暮れて、さみしそうな顔をしていた。それを見て、おまえも自分の意志でこの結婚を選んだわけじゃないんだとわかった。そのときに決めたんだ。おまえを幸せにするために俺にできることは何でもすると」  
　胸から喉もとに何かが込み上げてきて、視界がにじみ、ロキは瞬きをした。頰に熱い涙が伝った。ソーはやさしくロキの顎を指先でとらえて、自分の方を向かせ、親指で涙を拭った。彼はロキの首を手で包んで引き寄せ、濡れた頰に口づけながら、ゆっくりと一緒に横たわって頭を枕に乗せた。ロキはソーの首のくぼみに顔を押しつけて、ぎゅっと目を閉じ、湧き上がってくる感情を必死で抑えようとした。

\---

　ロキはオーディンと並んで立つ夫の姿を眺めていた。玉座に続く階段の一番下に片足を乗せ、片手を腰に当てている。ソーは口論中の二人の農夫を、父親そっくりの厳格な表情で見下ろしていた。彼には威厳があり、王の風格が備わっていた。  
　まるで視線を感じたように、ソーはロキの方を見た。彼の表情からたちまち険しさが消え、甘い微笑みに取って代わり、ロキはくすぐったいような喜びを感じた。  
　隣でフリッガがくすりと笑い、ロキは頬を染めて目をそらした。  
　ソーは身をかがめてオーディンの耳に何かささやいた。彼が言ったことにオーディンは呆れて瞳を上に向け、続いて愛情深い微笑みを浮かべると、さっさと行けと言うように手を振った。ソーは何も言わず玉座の階段を駆け下り、群衆の一番前に立っていたロキとフリッガのところまでまっすぐ歩いてきた。彼は二人の頰に挨拶のキスをした。  
「愛する妃の姿が見えたというだけで、大切な義務を放り出してきたのね？」フリッガが彼をからかって言った。  
　ソーは片目をつぶった。「もちろん」それからロキに向かって片方の眉を上げた。「少し二人で話がしたい」  
　ロキはフリッガをちらりと見た。フリッガは微笑んで腰を軽くロキの腰にぶつけた。ロキが手を差し出すと、ソーはそこにキスをしてから彼を引き寄せた。彼は広間の後ろの扉に向かい、二人はその外に続くひと気のない回廊を腕を絡ませて歩いた。  
「一週間ほど王宮を離れるというのはどうだ？」ソーは訊いた。「二人だけで、例えば、山奥の小さな小屋にこもって、ただ食べて、眠って、セックスして過ごすっていうのは？」  
　ロキは笑い出した。「もうとっくに全部計画してあるんだろう？」  
「そうかもしれないな」ソーはいたずらっぽい笑顔を浮かべて答えた。  
　ロキはまるで良く考えなければ答えが出せないとでもいうように、うーん、と言って見せた。「出発はいつ？」  
　ソーは広間の真ん中で立ち止まり、ロキを自分の方に向かせて腰を抱き寄せた。「今から部屋に戻って、荷造りをして──と言っても、服は要らないな──そのまま出かけよう」  
　ロキは顎を指先で軽く叩きながら、ソーの肩越しに宙を眺めながら言った。「クリームパフは？」  
「留守中に世話をして食事を与えるよう使用人にもう命じてある」ソーは即答した。  
　ロキはソーの顔を見つめた。頭のどこかで父親の声が聞こえていたが、愛情に溢れたソーの笑顔がそれをかき消した。  
「わかった、それなら⋯⋯出発しよう」

第四章

　ソーは国務で一ヶ月近くアルフヘイムに行くことになり、ロキは王宮で何もすることがないまま一人で過ごしていた。彼は自由な時間の多くをフリッガと過ごし、ただ一日が過ぎるのを待った。しかしこの一週間ほどは、フリッガと一緒にいても紛らわせないほどの強い焦燥感が募っていた。父親のひび割れた声が頭のどこかで響き続け、ロキがソーを殺さずにいる時間が長くなるほど、その怒りが大きく膨れあがるのが伝わってくる気がした。  
　もうひとつ、ソーに早く帰ってきてほしい個人的な理由があった。  
　ソーが出発した日の一ヶ月前に出かけた小旅行の日々を、ロキは一日に何度も思い返していた。あの旅行中、二人は多くの時間をベッドで過ごした。二人の体はほとんどいつも絡み合っていた。ソーのペニスが体を出たり入ったりする感覚を思い出すたびに、ロキの肌には電気のような刺激が走った。彼は大きく息を吸い、なかなか集中できない本のページを眺めながら、落ち着きなくつま先で床をぱたぱたと叩いた。  
「そろそろソーが帰ってくる頃だわ。ビフレストまで出迎えに行きましょうか？」フリッガが訊いた。ロキが顔をあげると、彼女は何もかもお見通しの顔で彼を見ていた。  
　ロキはため息をついて本を閉じ、待ちきれない自分に負けてしまったことを悔しく思いながら答えた。「はい、そうします」

\---

　ロキは膝に落ちたシルクのような黒髪の束を見下ろした。  
　ソーとの婚約が正式に決まった。婚礼はたったの一年後──  
「──で、何をするかと思えばこれか」父親がロキの目の前を行ったり来たりしながら吐き捨てるように言った。  
　その知らせを告げたのは父親だった。ついに温めていた計画を実行に移せると喜びながら。ロキは体に力が入らなかった。彼は自室に戻り、機械的にいつもの雑用をこなした。鏡の前でナイフを磨いていたとき、その衝動に襲われたのだった。彼はその場に凍りついたように動かず、鏡に映る自分を見つめた。  
　切り落としたときのことは覚えていなかった。鏡の中の自分を見ていたかと思ったら、次の瞬間には、腰まであったはずの髪が膝と床に落ちて散らばっていた。首の横でざっくりと切れた髪の毛先が、肌をちくちくと刺していた。  
　父親の唸り声と、彼が投げつけてきた何かがロキを現実に引き戻し、彼は慌てて体を動かしてそれを避けた。  
「おい、何とか言ったらどうだ」  
　ロキは頭を垂れた。「自分でも何を考えていたのか覚えていません」  
　ラウフェイは鼻を鳴らして嘲笑った。「考えていただと？ おまえはいつも何も考えていないようにしか見えないがな」  
「申し訳ありません、父上」  
　ラウフェイはまた鼻を鳴らした。「せいぜいオーディンの息子に見た目を気に入ってもらえるよう祈るんだな」  
　ロキはうなずいた。  
「さっさと行け」父親は怒鳴り、ロキに背を向けて玉座に戻った。  
　ロキはすすり泣きながら膝に残った髪の束をつかみ、玉座の間を出た。寝室に戻ると、鏡台に髪を投げ捨て、自分の姿は見ないようにした。寝台の毛皮を一枚取り上げ、ガラスの扉を開いて、平地がどこまでも続く殺風景な王宮の敷地に歩みでる。肩を毛皮に包み、ロキは地面に座りこんだ。白い大地と灰色の雲以外に何もない景色を眺めていると、惨めさが全身に押し寄せてきた。  
　あと一年後すれば、ひとつの地獄からまた別の種類の地獄に移る。  
　ロキはまたすすり泣き、体に巻きつけた毛皮をぎゅっと引き寄せた。

\---

　ビフレストではもうしばらく待つことになった。フリッガが門番と会話を交わす横で、ロキは黙って待っていた。門番は閉じたポータルにじっと目を向けていた。  
　やがてヘイムダルは丁寧にフリッガの話を遮り、ビフレストの中央の台に続く階段を登って、剣をその中に滑り込ませた。ロキは体を緊張させ、それを見てフリッガはまた優しく笑った。  
　数秒後、ゲートが開き、ソーと彼の率いる一行がアスガルドに飛びこんできた。彼の姿を見た瞬間にロキは微笑みを浮かべた。目が合うと胃のあたりが緊張し、ソーの笑顔に目がくらみそうだった。ソーはロキのところにまっすぐ歩いてくると、ためらわず腕に抱き上げた。ロキも素早く反応した。ソーの唇を途中で受け止め、その抱擁に身を任せる。二人は自分たちだけの世界に入ってしまったようにいつまでも口づけを交わし続けた。  
　周囲に人がいることを先に思い出したのはソーだった。彼は身を引き、母親と門番を決まり悪げな顔で見た。  
　フリッガは笑い、片手を優雅に動かして言った。「二人でゆっくり再会を楽しんでらっしゃい。あなたが帰ってきたことは私からお父様に伝えておくわ」  
　ソーはにっこり笑ってロキを抱き上げ、ビフレストの外に出た。ロキはソーの首の横に顔を埋めて、彼の肌の匂いを吸い込み、軽く噛んだ。ソーは低く唸り声を上げると、ロキの脚を下ろして腰のベルトからハンマーを外した。  
「会いたかった、妃よ」彼はそう言いながらハンマーを回転させ始めた。  
　ロキはソーに腕を回して、もう一度口づけながら答えた。「私も会いたかった」それが本心であることが、ロキを不安にさせた。  
　ソーは満足げに唸った。ハンマーが目に見えないほど高速で回転し始め、柔らかな風音を立てる。ソーはロキを抱く手に力を入れると、ハンマーを王宮に向け、空を切って飛び始めた。ロキは息を呑んでソーの鎧に指を食い込ませ、眼下に過ぎていく虹の橋、黄金とブロンズに輝く街を見下ろした。  
　二人は部屋のバルコニーに音を立てて着地した。ソーはハンマーを脇に放ると、ロキの頭の後ろを手のひらで包んで引き寄せ、深く口づけた。ロキはソーの足につまずかないことだけを考えながら、彼に押されて後ろ向きにベッドへと進んだ。二人は寝台に勢いよく倒れ込み、おっと、と同時に声をあげて、すぐに激しいキスを再開した。昼寝を邪魔されたクリームパフが不満げに鳴きながら寝台を飛び降りてどこかに走り去っていった。  
　ソーはベッドに手と膝をつき、笑顔でロキを見下ろした。その飢えたような視線で見られると、ロキの胸の鼓動は少し速くなって、内腿に震えが走った。ソーはそれを見逃さず、どう猛な微笑みを浮かべた。彼は何も言わずベッドの足もとに移動して、ロキの脚衣を脱がせ始めた。ロキは思わず声をあげながら、腰を浮かせてソーが服を引き降ろせるようにした。脱がせた服を脇に放ると、ソーは膝立ちになってロキの腰をつかみ、ベッドの端まで引っ張った。ロキは恥ずかしくなるほど物欲しげな声をあげてしまい、ソーの肩に脚をかけ、シーツをつかんだ。  
　もちろん、ソーはロキをしばらく焦らした。ロキの柔らかい内腿に口づけ、軽く噛んで、頬の短い髭で肌をくすぐった。片手がロキの腰を離れてペニスを握り、軽く扱いてロキを喘がせ、限界まで固くした。  
　ロキが泣きそうな声で名前を呼んで初めて、ソーは舌を使い始めた。すでにたっぷり濡れているひだの奥を、彼の舌がゆっくりと舐め上げる。ソーは低く唸り、そこでいったん動きを止めた。ロキが見下ろすと、そこには混乱したように眉をひそめるソーの表情があった。  
「何だ？」  
「味が違う」ソーは瞬きをして、次の瞬間首を横に振って小さく笑った。熱い息を敏感な場所に感じて、ロキはまつ毛を瞬かせた。「久しぶりだからな」  
　ロキは頭を後ろに投げ出して、ソーの髪をつかんで押し下げた。ソーは舌でロキを激しく攻め、同時に指をロキのペニスに巻きつけて快感を引き出し、ロキに大きな声をあげさせた。ロキは腰をソーの手と顔に押しつけるように小刻みに揺らした。ふくらはぎがソーのマントの粗い布地に何度もこすりつけられた。  
　ロキがあと少しで達するというとき、ソーは体を離して、引き戻そうとするロキの腕と脚が届かないところまで身をかわして豪快な笑い声をあげた。彼は立ち上がり、マントを乱暴に外して横に投げた。焦らされて困惑しながら、ロキも起き上がり、自分のチュニックを脱ぎ捨てて、ソーの胸の鎧に飛びかかった。脱がし方もわからないまま、彼はそれを引き剥がそうとした。ソーは素早く彼の両手をとらえて、それぞれにキスをしてから、首にかけさせ、自分で鎧を脱ぎ始めた。  
「もっと早く脱げ」ロキはソーと唇を重ねたまま言った。彼は両手をソーの髪に絡ませ、ソーの口を襲うように深く口づけていた。ソーは低く唸って甲冑の胸当てをむしり取り、その勢いでまだ繋がっていた留め具がちぎれ飛んだ。胸当ての二枚の板が、重い音を立てて床に落ちる。ロキはそれを褒めるように呻き、両手をソーの裸の胸に走らせた。ソーの脚衣の腰紐に手が届くと、それを乱暴に引っ張ってほどき、その間にソーは両腕の防具を外した。  
　ソーは笑いながらロキをベッドに押し戻し、残りの服を脱ぎ始めた。ロキは我慢できずに脚を広げ、自ら指を三本出し入れしながら、ソーの脚衣が下げられ、そこから太いペニスが跳ね上がるように現れるのを見つめた。  
　ロキのその姿に気づくと、ソーは喉を詰まらせたような声をあげた。一瞬ロキを凝視してから、彼はそれまでの二倍のスピードで服を脱ぎ始め、自分のブーツにつまずいて転びそうになった。  
　やっとロキの上に覆いかぶさったとき、ソーは光り輝くような笑顔を浮かべていた。ロキはまた胃がひっくり返りそうになるのを感じた。  
「愛してる」ソーは幸せそうに言った。答えることも、驚きに息を呑むこともできずにいるうちに、ロキの口はソーの唇で塞がれた。  
　次の瞬間、一気に貫かれて、ロキはくぐもった叫びをあげた。両手がつかむものを求めてソーの固い腕をかきむしる。ソーが腰を動かし始め、叫びは喘ぎに変わった。離れていたあいだずっと焦がれ続けていた、深く、激しくソーに突かれる感覚。ロキはソーの腰に脚を巻きつけ、内腿で締めつけて、彼を体内に深く埋めこんだまま離すまいとした。  
　ロキは唇を舐め、ソーの胸に爪を立てて、黄金の肌に赤い爪痕を残し、鳥肌を立てさせた。すると報復するようにひときわ深く突かれて、ロキはまた叫び声をあげた。ソーはロキの体を自分のものだと示すように、少し乱暴に上から下まで撫でた。そして腰をつかみ、動けないように押さえつけて、何度も何度も腰を叩きつけた。ロキの両脚は空中で震えた。ロキの体はソーのペニスで体内を完璧に満たされ、その周りをぎゅっと締めつけて、ソーに飢えた獣のような声をあげさせた。快感があっという間に高まって、あと少し、と思った次の瞬間、ロキはもう絶頂に襲われていた。空気を求めて喘ぎながら、ロキはソーの肌に爪を立て、全身を震わせて叫んだ。ソーは彼の上で呻き、腰を動かし続け、ロキに続いて彼の中にすべてを放った。  
　ソーは体を低くして優しく、愛情を込めてロキに口づけた。それからため息をついてロキの上に覆い被さった。二人とも激しい行為のあとでぐったりとしていた。ソーがまたあの言葉を言うだろうとロキは半分確信していたのだが、実際にはそうならなかった。ソーはただ、ロキの首に鼻先をつけ、幸せそうに「おまえの隣に戻ってこれて嬉しい」とつぶやいた。  
　二人は絡まっていた体をいったんほどいたが、ブランケットの下にもぐりこむと、結局またしっかりと抱き合った。ソーは数分もしないうちにうとうとし始め、ロキはただ横たわってその寝顔を見ているだけで不思議なほどの満足感を味わった。シルクのような金色の髪を青い指に巻きつけながら。  
　ひたひたと何かが柔らかく打ちつける音に、ロキはだいぶ経ってから気づいた。その音は彼の背後、バルコニーから聞こえていた。首をねじって振り向き、見えた光景にロキは思わず眉をあげた。常に晴れ渡っているアスガルドの空が雲に覆われ、ロキがここに来てから初めての雨が降り始めていた。ロキは雨を見たことがなかった──ヨトゥンヘイムは寒すぎて、何もかもが雪に変わってしまう──今まで本で読んだことしかなかったものを初めて実際に目にして、ロキは好奇心でいっぱいになった。  
　ソーの抱擁からそっと抜け出し、寝台を出て、しわくちゃになったチュニックを頭から被って、バルコニーに出た。石が濡れている端の方に立ち、雨に煙る街を見渡す。太陽がなくても、その黄金の輝きは少しも損なわれていなかった──より深くなった金色が、どういうわけか晴天のときよりもっと暖かそうに見えた。ロキは注意深く手を雨の中に差し出し、柔らかく肌を打つ冷たい水滴を感じた。彼は手を少しずつ遠くに伸ばし、やがて腕全体がすっかり雨に濡れてしまった。  
　いつの間にか起きてきたソーが、背後からロキの腰に両手を当てた。その温かさがチュニックの布地を通してロキの体に染み渡った。  
「どうした」ソーは両腕をロキに回して髪に鼻先を押しつけた。  
「雨を見るのは初めてだ」ロキは興奮を隠せない口調で言った。  
「気に入ったか？」  
　ロキはソーの腕の中でくるりと回って彼と向き合い、頭を雨の中に突き出すように後ろにそらした。目の近くに大きな水滴が落ち、驚いて瞬きをする。ソーは笑い出して腕に力を入れ、笑顔でロキを見守った。  
　ロキがまっすぐ立つと、彼の体はもう肩まで濡れていた。「うん、気に入った」  
　ソーの笑顔はさらに輝いた。「まだまだたくさん、おまえに見せたいものがある」

\---

　ロキはアスガルドに獣を次々と召喚した。ソーは汗ひとつかかずその獣たちを倒した。獣を殺すたび、彼はロキに贈り物を持ち帰りさえした──皮、鱗、目、歯──そんな気味の悪い贈り物を差し出しながら、彼は血まみれの顔でにっこり笑った。「魔術の材料になると聞いた」と言って。その通りだった。ぞっとするような見た目の手土産を受け取りながら、ロキは胸が温かくなるのを感じた。  
　毒殺もまた試した。今回は飲み物だけでなく食べ物にも毒を盛った。しかし分量が間違っていたに違いない。ソーはほんの数時間、気分が悪くなっただけだった。それでもロキはソーに済まなく思い、彼が吐いているあいだ、ソーの髪を束ねて押さえてやった。その後、汗をかいてまだ少し吐いたものの匂いがする彼の頭を、膝の上に乗せて眠らせた。  
　ある夜、あまりやる気はないまま、脚の間に顔を押しつけているソーを、太腿で挟んで窒息させるという試みさえした。結果は翌日、ロキがいつもよりもっとぎこちなく歩くことになっただけだった。  
　新しいことを試みれば試みるほど、結果はより情けない失敗に終わった。日に日に選択肢は少なくなり、後はもうソーが寝ているうちに刺すことくらいしかロキには思いつけなかった（しかし今までのことを考えると、ソーの肌に跳ね返されてナイフの刃先が折れるだけではないかという気がした）。  
　ロキはクリームパフを胸に抱き、その柔らかい、ふわふわした首に顔をこすりつけた。「逃げるときはおまえを一緒に連れて行く」彼はその毛皮の中にささやきかけた。クリームパフは細い鳴き声でそれに答えた。

\---

「ロキ、起きろ」  
　ロキは唸り、視界が霞む目を何度か瞬いて、頭を枕から無理やり持ち上げた。ソーがすぐ隣に腰掛け、ロキの肩に軽く手をかけて、心配そうに見下ろしていた。  
　おかしい──いつの間にこんな暗くなっていたんだ？ ロキは後ろを振り返り、バルコニー越しに夕暮れの空を見つめた。  
「体の具合でも悪いのか？ 愛しいロキよ」ソーはまだ心配そうな顔で続けた。  
「なんともない」ロキは寝返りをうって横を向き、髪に指を走らせた。「ただ思ったより疲れていたみたいだ」  
「夕食に来なかったから心配した」  
　ロキは起き上がり、あくびをしながら両腕を上に伸ばした。フリッガと一緒に過ごしていて、突然眠気に襲われ、部屋に戻って少し昼寝をすることにしたのだが⋯⋯まさか午後いっぱい眠ってしまうとは思わなかった。  
　ソーはまだ心配そうな表情を変えず、ロキの髪を撫でた。「本当に何ともないのか？」  
　ロキはふふっと笑った。「何ともないよ。誰かさんが一晩中、ペニスを五分とおとなしくさせられなかったせいで疲れているだけだ」  
　ソーも笑い出した。心配そうな表情はやっと消えていた。「俺の記憶では、確かもう一人の誰かさんも、もっと欲しいと言って俺を何度も引きもどしていたが」  
「そうかもしれない」  
「いや、確かな記憶だ」  
　二人は笑いながら顔を近づけ、柔らかく唇を重ねた。甘く温かいキスを交わしていると、ロキの胃がぐるぐると大きな音を立てた。  
「何か食べたくなってきた」  
「では夕食が冷めてしまう前に食べに行こう」ソーはまた笑いながら言った。

\---

　あまりにも気持ちよくて腹が立ってくるほどだった──ロキは目の前の円柱に両手をついて腰を突き出し、いつ誰が通りかかるかわからない回廊の真ん中で、後ろからソーに突きあげられていた。たとえ見られなくても、ソーの名前を何度も何度も呼ぶロキの声は必ず聞かれてしまうだろう。  
　しかし、今ロキに考えられるのは、彼の中に繰り返し入ってくるソーのペニスと、膝が崩れそうなほど激しい絶頂に少しでも早くたどり着きたいということだけだった。  
　幸運なことに、ソーがその力強い手でロキの下腹部を押さえ、彼は床に倒れずにすんだ。ソーはロキの体を支え、彼が深い、満足げな呻きとともに果てる間も、ゆっくりと腰を動かし続けた。ソーのペニスが引き抜かれ、脚衣を引き上げられても、ロキはまだ余韻に浸っていた。唇を噛み、目を半分閉じて、ふらつく足でソーに向き直り、円柱にぐったりともたれかかる。ソーは、ロキとフリッガが玉座に入って行ったときと同じくらい颯爽として見えた。うっすらと汗ばんで頰が上気しているせいで、今の方がさらに魅力的なほどだった。  
　部屋に戻るまで待ちきれなかったからと言って、誰もロキを責められないだろう。

\---

「ダーリン、愛しい人⋯⋯ロキ、お願いだから」  
　ロキは瞬きをしながら目を覚ました。半分眠っている頭で、なぜソーが自分を起こそうとしているのか、必死で考えようとした。  
「ロキ、俺はもう起きなければ──」  
　ロキはもう一度目を瞬いて身じろぎをした。「んん？」  
「こうやってしがみつかれていては起き上がれないだろう、愛しいロキ」  
　ロキはうーん、と唸った。ソーの言葉がゆっくり頭にしみこんできて、確かに、自分がしがみついているものがマットレスではないことに気づいた。見上げると、ソーは苦しげな顔で彼を見ていた。  
「こうしているのは俺も好きだが──本当だ、妃よ、ずっとこうしていたい──今すぐベッドを出ないと、評議会に遅れてしまうんだ」  
　ロキは自分の頰が七段階ほど濃く染まるのが見える気がした。彼は咳払いをして絡めていた脚をほどき、ソーの体の下から腕を引き抜いて、寝返りを打って仰向けになった。ソーはそれ以上はどんな生物にも不可能だと思えるほどの甘く愛しげな笑顔で彼を見下ろし、ロキはそれを必死で見まいとして枕の下に頭を突っ込んだ。ソーがかがみこみ、その重みでマットレスが凹むのがわかる。彼はロキの肩にキスをしてから、ブランケットを引き上げてそこを覆った。  
「まだ眠っていていいぞ、愛しいロキよ」  
　ロキは唾を飲み込み、頰がさらに熱くなるのを感じながら、枕を頭にぎゅっと押しつけた。

\---

「よくも俺を失望させたな」ラウフェイは低い声で言った。  
　父親はロキとソーの寝室にいる。彼はそこでは不思議と普段よりもさらに大きく見えた。肩が天井につっかえ、無理やり腰をかがめて、ロキを今まで見た中で一番憎々しげな表情で見下ろしてる。  
　ロキは部屋の片隅で身をすくめ、がたがたと震えながら、心の中でソーに助けを求めてその名前を叫んだ。「そんなつもりはありませんでした！ もう一度だけやらせてください──」  
　父親は冷酷な笑い声をあげた。「おまえなど生まれた瞬間に森に投げ捨てるべきだった。役立たずの出来損ないが」  
　世界が滑り落ちていく。父親を見上げると、彼はいつのまにか、まっすぐ背を伸ばして立っている──ほんの数秒前よりもさらに巨大になって──天井が消え、代わりに暗闇が口を開けている。もう一度チャンスをくださいと懇願しようと口を開いても、喉が詰まって言葉が出ず、ロキはただ激しくすすり泣いた。ラウフェイの拳が氷の刃になり、薄暗い部屋の灯りを反射してキラリと光る。  
「おまえはこの世に生まれたのと同じ姿で死んでいく」ラウフェイはその手を振りかざしながら言った。「めそめそ泣いて、血にまみれて、私を失望させながら」  
　ロキは目を閉じて悲鳴をあげた。  
「ロキ！ ロキ、目を覚ませ！」  
　ロキは大きく息を吸いながら、肩をつかむ手を振り払った。彼は体を震わせて部屋をさっと見渡した。ラウフェイはいない。ソーと猫が、心配そうな顔と迷惑そうな顔で、それぞれロキを見守っていた。  
「ただの夢だ」ロキは半ば自分に言い聞かせるように言った。ソーはうなずき、手のひらを上にして差し出した。ロキはまだ震える手をそこに重ね、ソーの胸に身を投げ出した。知らず知らずのうちに涙が流れ出し、たちまち激しいすすり泣きに変わった。ソーはロキの髪を撫で、頭に口づけて、あやすように優しい言葉をいくつもささやいた。ロキは慰められると同時に、心が余計に重くなるのを感じた。  
　また眠りたくなかった。また夢で父親に会うのが怖かった。しかしソーに撫でられる感覚はあまりにも心地よく、次第にまぶたが重くなって⋯⋯

\---

　あの夜から、ソーはロキを独特の表情で見るようになった。  
　見慣れている表情とは違う。  
　ロキは最初、夢を見ているうちに寝言で秘密の計画について何か喋ってしまったのではないかと心配した。しかしそうだとしたら、今頃地下牢に閉じ込められているはずではないだろうか？  
　それとも、ソーははっきりした証拠をつかめるまで待っているのだろうか。または、ロキが実際に襲ってくるのを。  
　そんなことを考えていると胃が痛くなった。もう二週間ほど、暗殺の試みを実行していない。そしてその前にした最後の試みも、暗殺未遂とはとても呼べないものだった。ロキはそんな考えと父親の怒りの声を脇に押しやって、目の前の夕食の皿に意識を集中させた。不快な匂いに耐えられない食べ物をまたひとつ、すでに高く積み重なっている山に加える。  
　ソーはロキがデザートを食べ終えるのを辛抱強く待ってから、一緒に席を立ち、片手を差し出して回廊へと導いた。  
　ソーが横目で伺っているのに気づき、ロキはその探るような表情を警戒して訊いた。「なんだ？」  
　ソーは目をそらして首を横に振った。「なんでもない。すまない」  
　ロキはため息をついてうなずいた。二人はしばらく黙って歩き続けた。  
　やがて、ソーは立ち止まった。二人は同時に体を回転させて向き合った。「ただ、その──最近、おまえの様子がおかしい気がするんだ」  
　ロキはそう言われて唇をすぼめ、ソーの手を振りほどいて胸の前で腕を組んだ。ソーは首を傾げて考え込むような表情になり、さらに熱心にロキを観察した。彼の目は少し遠くを見て、眉はひそめられた。突然、その眉がぱっと飛び上がり、彼は目を見開いてロキを見つめた。  
「なんだ？！」ロキは思わず警戒した口調でふたたび訊いた。  
　ソーは最初、ただ瞬きをしてロキを見つめた。やがてゆっくり微笑みを浮かべながら言った。「おまえは妊娠してるんじゃないか？」  
「何だって？」ロキは驚きで口に力が入らなくなり、足も同様に崩れそうになった。「まさか⋯⋯、何だって？」  
　ソーはますます大きな笑顔になり、崩れそうになるロキの腰を両手で支えた。その視線がロキの下腹部と顔に交互に向けられる。ロキは倒れないようにソーの肩に必死でしがみついた。  
　ロキは何と言っていいのか──どうすればいいのかわからなかった。「ど──どうして？」  
「おまえがセックスの最中に眠ってしまったとき、絶対に何かがおかしいと思ったんだ！」  
　ロキはその場に座り込みそうになった。そして吐きそうだった。いや、その両方を同時にしそうだった。「治療室に連れて行ってくれ」  
　ソーは顔を輝かせた。「もちろんだ」

\---

　ソーは有頂天で、ロキは自分の体を支えるのもやっとだった。  
　ロキは確かに妊娠していた。そして確かに、今にも大声で叫び出しそうだった。  
　寝室に入ると同時に、ロキは一番近くの椅子に倒れこむようにして座り、震える指を髪に走らせた。そんなロキの様子を見て少し冷静になったらしく、ソーは彼の前にひざまずき、心配そうに顔を覗き込んだ。  
「大丈夫か？」ソーはためらいがちに聞きながら、ロキの震える膝を両手で包んだ。  
　ロキは深くため息をついた。「何でもない⋯⋯ただ驚いてしまって」父親と話さなければならない。  
　ソーは理解を示してうなずいた。  
「少し一人になりたい」  
　ソーはまたうなずき、ロキの額にキスをしてから立ち上がった。彼は指先でロキの顎を優しく持ち上げ、頬骨の上にもう一つキスをした。「愛してる」彼はささやき、ロキは身震いをした。  
　ソーが出て行ったあと、ロキはしばらくそこに座り、クリームパフが喉をごろごろさせて足もとを歩き回るのを見ていた。  
　やがて立ち上がり、宝石類を入れている小さなチェストまで歩いた。長いシルバーの鎖がついた、青い石を手に取る。滑らかなその宝石の表面は中に煙を閉じ込めたように渦を巻き、ロキの手の中でぞっとするほど重かった。  
　浴室に向かうと、仔猫がとことこと足もとをついてきた。ロキはたくさんある鏡のうちのひとつを選び、その前に立った。一度泣き出してしまうと、もう涙を止められなかった。鏡の表面が揺れ、ロキは魔法が父親を呼び出すのを震えながら待った。  
　悪夢が蘇ってくる。ラウフェイの嘲笑、ロキを真っ二つに引き裂こうとして振り上げられた拳。しかし鏡に現れた父親は、嬉しそうな顔をしていた。ロキは喉の奥に吐き気が込み上げるのを感じた。  
「ついにやったのか？」  
　ロキが小さく首を横に振ると、ラウフェイの顔は曇った。  
「ではなぜ私を呼び出した？」彼は唸り声で訊いた。  
「私は──」ロキの顎は震え、歯がカチカチと鳴った。「私は妊娠しました」彼は振り絞るように言い、その語尾はもう泣き声になっていた。  
　ぞっとするほど静かな沈黙が一分ほど続いた。  
「何だと！？」  
　ロキは大きく息を吸い、恐る恐る鏡を見た。父親の激怒の表情に膝から力が抜けそうになったが、ロキは何とか立ち続けた。父親が怒りに任せて何かを投げたらしく、それがガシャンと割れる物音にロキはびくりと体を震わせた。  
　ラウフェイは唸り声で言った。「よくも俺を失望させたな！」  
　聞き覚えのある言葉に、ロキは叫び声をあげて壁に背中を打ち付けた。  
「そんなつもりは──」  
「黙れ！」ふたたび何かが割れる音がして、ロキは両手で顔を覆った。「おまえに期待などするんじゃなかった。何年も無駄に使ってしまった。役立たずの出来損ないが結局すべて台無しにすると知っていたら、もっとましな計画を立てられたものを」  
　顔を歪め、胃がねじれるような痛みを感じながら、ロキはうつむいた。何度となく投げつけられた言葉ではあったが、それでも聞くたびにやはり傷ついた。  
　数秒の間を置き、父親は奇妙に静かな声で言った。「まだ何とかなるかもしれない」  
　ロキは顔を上げて鏡の中の父親に向かって目を瞬いた。「どういう意味ですか？」  
　ラウフェイは鼻を鳴らした。彼はロキを馬鹿にするように前に身を乗り出して睨みつけ、そうしなければわからないだろうとでも言うように、ひと言ずつゆっくりと言った。「それがもっと大きな問題になる前に始末しろ。そしてさっさとソーを殺せ。もう何ヶ月も前にそうするべきだったように」  
　ロキは自分でも驚くほど父親の言葉にショックを受け、下腹を両手で覆った。  
「もう一度チャンスが欲しいんじゃなかったのか？」  
「それは──」ロキは父親から目をそらした。涙で視界が滲み始めた。怒りが体を満たし、ロキは顎をかみしめた。その怒りのあまりもの熱さに、体内が沸騰して腕に水泡が浮かぶのではないかと思うほどだった。  
　欲しいものはたくさんあった。もう二度と〝役立たずの出来損ない〟と呼ばれないこと。スプーンで父親の醜い目をくり抜くこと。紋様がわからなくなるまで、その肌を爪で引き裂くこと。  
　ロキは寝室に続く扉をちらりと見て、そのとき初めて自分の求めるものが何かをはっきりと悟った。  
　ソーと毎晩一緒に過ごしたかった。二人のベッドで、あの小さな星座の灯りの下でしっかりと抱き合いながら。世界中に二人しかいないような気持ちになれる、あのキスを毎日して欲しかった。ソーの笑顔を見て、ソーの笑い声を聞いて、ソーの体の温もりを感じて毎日を過ごしたかった。二人の子供が少しずつ大きくなっていくおなかを、ソーの手で撫でて欲しかった。殺したくなどない。本当は最初から、一度も殺したいなんて思っていなかった。  
　ロキは父親を見返した。「いいえ」  
　ラウフェイの顔が混乱に歪んだ。「何だと？」  
「あなたは嘘をついた」ロキは低い声で叫び、鏡に一歩近づいた。「ソーはあなたが私に信じ込ませようとしたような、醜い怪物なんかじゃなかった。怪物はあなたの方だ」  
　ラウフェイは何か言おうとして口を開けたが、ロキはそれを急いで遮った。  
「あなたは彼を血に飢えた獣と呼んだ、でもその獣が決してしなかったことが何だかわかるか？」ロキは声を張り上げて言った。「私を〝役ただずの出来損ない〟と呼ぶこと、私に物を投げること、機嫌を損ねたからと言って狼の群れに投げ込むと脅すことだ。生まれた瞬間から、私を憎み続けることも！」  
　ロキは息つぎをして、震える両手で顔にかかった髪をかきあげた。「私が誰かの喉を掻き切らなければいけないとしたら、それはあなたの喉だ」彼は掠れた声で言った。  
　ラウフェイは顎を噛みしめ、冷たい、計算し尽くした眼差しでロキを見た。「ソーが真実を知っても、おまえに同じことが言えるかどうか」  
　ロキは何も答えず、父親は笑った。  
「おまえは大きな間違いを犯した、小さなロキよ」  
　皺だらけの手をゆっくりと振って、父親は姿を消した。気づくとロキは鏡に映る自分を見つめていた。ロキはネックレスを引きちぎり、唸り声を上げて鏡に投げつけた。ガラスの表面に大きなひびが入った。  
　激しい動揺のために肋骨の内側で心臓が飛び跳ねるのを感じながら、ロキは浴室を走り出た。自分が先にソーに言わなければならない。興味を持って近づいてきたクリームパフを追い払いながら、アスガルドに持ち込んだすべてのナイフや毒薬をテーブルの上に並べた。それからエントランスホールへ、次に書斎に駆け込み、そこにソーがいることを全身で祈った。  
　ソーが実際にいるのを見たとき、ロキは安心していいのかどうかわからなかった。彼は内心感じていたのと同じくらい辛そうな顔をしていたのに違いない。というのも、読みかけの本から顔を上げたソーが、たちまち心配そうな表情を浮かべたからだ。  
「どうしたんだ？」本を脇に放ってそう訊きながら、ソーはもう立ち上がっていた。  
　ロキは彼の腕を掴み、寝室に向かって引きずり始めた。「今すぐ言わなければいけないことがある」ロキの声はすでに涙でひび割れていた。  
「何があった？」ソーは訊いた。彼はたくさんのナイフと毒薬を見下ろし、混乱した顔になった。「これは何だ？」  
　ロキはソーに向きなおり、泣き出した──もう涙を抑えられなかった。彼は深く息を吸い、体を安定させるためにソーの腕につかまった。「私の父親は──アスガルドとの平和なんて望んでいない──あなたを殺すために私をここに送り込んだんだ、でもできなかった、だってあなたを愛してしまったから──父が何をしてくるかわからない、怖い、どうすればいいか──」  
「しーっ」ソーはロキの顔を両手で包み、じっと顔を覗き込んでから言った。「最初から全部話してごらん」

\---

　ロキの口から言葉が流れ出した。彼は洗いざらい話した。最後の方はあまりにも激しくすすり泣いて息が止まりそうになりながら、ソーの腕の中で全身を震わせて話し続けた。

\---

　その後しばらくして、二人は玉座の間に呼ばれた。ソーがまだ自分を憎んでいないこと、変わらず隣に寄り添って歩いてくれることに、ロキは心から驚いていた。ラウフェイとその家来たちが玉座の前に並んでいるのを見て、ロキの体に回されたソーの腕に力が入った。彼の顔は怒りで暗くなっていた。  
　二人はロキの父親からじゅうぶんな距離をとって立った。ロキの勇気はすっかりしぼんでしまい、父親のいる方向を見ることができなかった。その代わりに、玉座から険しい顔で全員を見渡すオーディンと、その隣に立つフリッガに意識を集中することにした。けれど彼女の視線さえロキはまともに受け止められなかった。彼女の表情をどう解釈すればいいのかわからなかった。ロキはソーの首の横に顔を隠した。そこは温かくて安心できた。  
「息子とその妃と話がしたい」オーディンが言った。巨大な足が床を踏む重い音が響き、ロキはびくっと体を震わせたが、扉が閉まったときには安堵のため息をついた。ラウフェイの一行がいなくなると、ソーはロキとともに玉座に近づいた。  
「さて」オーディンはため息をついた。「ラウフェイからある話を聞いた。おまえたちからもまた別の話があるようだな？」  
　ロキは助けを求めるようにソーを見た。ソーは小さくうなずき、ロキの腰に手を添えた。  
「父は、私がソーを殺そうとしていると言ったと思います」  
　オーディンはゆっくりうなずいた。  
「それは本当です。いえ、本当でした。けれどそれが父自身の命令だったことを、きっと彼は言わなかったことでしょう」  
　オーディンは小さく首を傾げた。「ああ、言わなかったな」  
「父は最初からこの取引と私たちの結婚を、私をアスガルドに送り込んでソーを暗殺するために計画したのです」  
「その後は？」  
「父はアスガルドを陥落させるとだけ言っていました。具体的にどうするのかは言っていなかった」  
　オーディンはふたたびうなずき、遠くを見るような目をしてしばらく考えこんだ。その目が突然また自分に向けられ、ロキは飛び上がりそうになった。  
「おまえはとても疲れているようだ」オーディンは深く響く声で、しかしごくさりげない調子で言った。「フリッガに部屋まで送らせよう。私はソーと一緒にラウフェイともう少し話すが、しばらく時間がかかるだろうから」  
　ロキは取り乱しそうになり、怯えた目でソーを見た。ソーは素早く彼を抱き寄せた。「母上はおまえを必ず守る」彼はロキの耳もとでささやいた。それから体を離して笑いかけ、涙で濡れたロキの頰を撫でた。「部屋で休め。俺も出来るだけすぐに戻る」  
　ロキはなんとか小さくうなずいてみせた。彼は不安に体を震わせながら、玉座の階段の下にいるフリッガのところまで歩いていった。フリッガはロキが目の前まで来るとその腕を取り、父親と顔を合わせないで済むように横の扉から外へと導いた。  
　二人は黙って部屋まで歩いた。寝室に入る頃には、その夜の一連の出来事による疲れに襲われ、ロキの目と頭は痛み、体の震えはさらにひどくなっていた。フリッガは何も言わずにロキの寝支度を手伝った。ロキのほつれた髪を梳かし、寝衣を選ぶ気力さえ残っていないロキの様子を見て、新しいチュニックを取り出して手渡しさえした。ベッドに入る頃になっても、ロキはまだ啜り泣いていた。クリームパフが膝に乗り、下腹部を前足で揉み始めた。  
「私は妊娠しています」ロキは衝動的に口にしてしまった。  
「ああ」フリッガはベッドの端に腰掛けてロキに冷たい水の入ったグラスを手渡しながら言った。「それで急にこんなことになったのね」  
　そこに怒りを見ることを恐れて、ロキはフリッガの顔を直視できなかった。この国に来て以来、ロキはフリッガとともに過ごす時間を楽しみ、彼女をすっかり好きになっていた。この関係が変わってしまうことには耐えられそうになかった。フリッガは指先でロキの顎をとらえ、優しく上を向かせて、目を覗き込んだ。  
「誰もあなたを地下牢に放り込んだりしないわ。それはわかってるわね？」  
　ロキは彼女に向かって目を瞬いた。「怒っていないのですか？」  
　フリッガはふっと笑った。「私の息子は元気に生きているし、あなたを深く愛しているわ。どうして私が怒らなければならないの？」  
　ロキは張り詰めていた肩から力が抜けていくのを感じた。  
「もうあなたにもわかってるでしょう、ロキ──あなたは暗殺者になるより、良き配偶者になる方がずっと得意そうだわ」  
　ロキはその夜初めて笑った。小さな冗談に対して少し大げさなほど笑ってしまったが、そうしているうちにだいぶ気持ちが落ち着いた。笑いがおさまる頃にはすっかり体の力が抜け、ロキはヘッドボードにもたれかかって、痛む胃のあたりに両手を置いた。  
　次の瞬間、外の世界が真っ白に光ると同時に轟音がとどろき、ロキは悲鳴をあげて飛び上がった。  
「あら、ソーったら」フリッガは迷惑そうにため息をつき、立ち上がってカーテンを閉めた。彼女が片手をひらりと動かすとカーテンの布地が金色に光り、外の音が一切遮断された。暖炉の火がはぜる音だけが静かな部屋に響いた。  
「眠れるように一人にしてほしい？」  
　ロキは唇を引き結んだ。疲れ切っているのにも関わらず、神経が高ぶっていて、すぐに眠れそうにはなかった。この同じ国の、同じ王宮に父親がいるとわかっている状態では。彼は小さく首を横に振り、フリッガはそれに小さな微笑みで答えて、ベッドに座り直した。  
「さてと」フリッガはブランケット越しにロキに足首をぎゅっとつかんで言った。「私はもうすぐグランマになるのね」

\---

　いつの間にか眠っていたロキは、隣にもぐりこんでくるソーの気配で目を覚ました。彼もロキと同じくらい、疲れた顔をしていた。  
「今何時？」ロキは半分掠れて消えてしまった声で訊いた。  
「もうすぐ朝だ」ソーも掠れ声で答えた。  
　けれど今訊かなければ、また眠れなくなってしまう。「あれからどうなった？」  
　ソーはため息をつきながら笑った。「短くまとめると、ラウフェイはすべておまえの企みだったと最初は言い張っていたが、そのうち俺と父上に対する憎しみが抑えきれなくなったのか、いろいろと口を滑らせ始めた。あいつを殺さないよう自分を抑えるのに苦労した」  
　ロキは唇の両端をあげて微笑み、ソーも同じように笑った。彼は手を伸ばしてロキの頰に触れ、親指で頬骨をなぞった。  
「ヨトゥンヘイムは、九つの世界のすべてから当分の間断絶されることになった」  
　ロキは驚いて目を見張った。  
　ソーは穏やかに続けた。「俺も父上も、この件については出来るだけ大ごとにすべきではないと考えたんだ。父上と俺は──主に俺の仕事になるが──いずれ改めて、恒久的な対策を考えなければならない。しかし今は、二国の間で戦争を勃発させるべき時ではないと判断した」  
　ロキはうなずき、遠くを見るような目をした。奇妙な喪失感があった。  
「どうした、俺の愛しいロキ？」  
　ああ、何度でもそう呼んでほしい。「自分でもよくわからないんだ。なんだか⋯⋯不思議な感じがする。私は今までずっと、あなたを殺すことを目的に生きてきた。でも⋯⋯今は違う」ロキは静かに、悲しげに笑った。「これからどうやって生きていけばいいのかよくわからない」  
　ソーは優しく微笑んで、ロキの髪を耳の後ろにかけ、顔を近づけて頰にキスをした。「おまえはただ俺の妃でいればいい。今までと同じだ。ナイフの数が減るだけで」  
　ロキは今度は心から笑った。ソーの胸の上に抱き寄せられ、その笑い声はため息に変わった。彼は体が軽くなったような気がした。それはわずかに違和感のある、空虚な感覚という意味ではあったが。けれどソーは今までと変わらず優しい笑顔で彼を見ている。だからきっと、またすぐに明るい気分になれるだろう。  
「それに、これから大事な出来事が待っているしな。俺たちの──」ソーはそこまで言いかけて、ほんのわずかに笑顔を曇らせてロキを見た。ロキは下腹を強く意識して思わず身じろぎした。ソーは咳払いをして、彼にしては精一杯の小声で訊いた。「おまえは子供ができて嬉しかったのか？ あまり喜んでいるようには──」  
「嬉しい」ロキは急いで息を弾ませて言った。彼は起きあがり、ソーの腰にまたがって、両手を胸についた。大きく息を吸い、大きな笑顔が自分の顔に広がっていくのを感じた。「嬉しい！ とても怖いけど、でも、本当に嬉しい」  
　ソーは満面の笑顔に戻り、両手でロキの腰をつかんだ。「よかった」  
　ロキは体をかがめて唇を重ね、二人はしばらく緩やかなキスを続けた。  
　それからロキは唇を離して、鼻先をつけたまま言った。「愛してる」  
「俺も愛してるよ」ソーは幸せそうにため息をつきながら答えた。

第五章

　ロキはあくびをした。祝宴は最高潮に盛り上がっていたが、ロキはその場で皿に頭を乗せて眠れそうだた。隣のソーをちらりと見る。彼は威厳を放ち、キャンドルの灯りを浴びて全身を黄金色に輝かせながら、友人の話に笑い声をあげていた。この祝宴は二人の婚礼と大して変わらなかった。想い出話に、一方的に聞かされるアドバイス。ただし今回は、ロキは酒を飲んで気を紛らわすことができない。そのうえあの特別な椅子にも座れないと聞いて、ロキはがっかりした。今二人が座っている玉座のような椅子は固くて、いつもに増して腰が痛かった。  
　二人は椅子の間で指を絡ませていた。ソーは親指でロキの指の関節を撫でた。ロキはもう飽き飽きしていた。早く部屋で寄り添いたかった。彼は立ち上がり、するとソーがさっと顔を上げた。心配そうな表情がみるみる広がっていく。気の毒なことに、ロキの妊娠が判明して以来、ソーは常にそういう状態にあった──ロキの機嫌を伺って右往左往したり、必死でなだめたり──その様子にここまで優しさが溢れてなければ、鬱陶しいと思ってしまったかもしれないほどだった。ロキは笑顔を作り、あまり優雅とは言えない動作で、椅子よりもずっと座り心地の良さそうなソーの膝に移動した。彼が腰を下ろすと、ソーは素早くその手助けをした。片手をロキの背中に当て、もう片方の手を大きく膨れ上がったロキの腹部に伸ばし、座りやすいように支える。ロキはソーの頭に自分の頭をもたせかけて、安堵のため息をついた。ソーはロキの革の上着を引っ張って後ろに垂らし、その下の薄い装束を整えた。  
「気分は悪くないか？」ソーは訊いた。彼の手の温かさと優しく深い声に反応して、赤ん坊が動くのがわかる。  
「いつもと同じ、疲れただけだ」ロキはため息をついてソーのいい匂いがする髪に鼻先を押しつけた。  
「もしそうしたければ、もう一緒に部屋に戻ってもいいぞ」  
　ロキは鼻を鳴らして頭をあげ、ソーを見た。「私が眠いというだけの理由であなたの戴冠式を台無しにするわけにいかない。この宴を楽しむべきだ、あなたはもう王なんだから」  
「今引き上げても台無しにはならない」ソーは笑ってロキの下腹をゆっくり、円を描くように撫でた。ああ、気持ちいい。「それにこれからも祝宴はいくらでもある。この子が誕生するときは、特別に華やかな祝宴が催されることだろう」  
　ロキはその言葉に笑い声をあげた。「ああ、そうだ、酔っ払って大騒ぎ──新生児を歓迎するのにぴったりな祝宴がね」  
　ソーは半分真顔で肩をすくめた。「グラスをいくつか割って家具をちょっと壊さないで、どうやって幸せを表現するんだ？」  
「馬鹿げてる」ロキはつぶやいて瞳を回し、ソーの唇に軽くキスをした。  
「部屋に行くか？」ソーは数秒後にもう一度訊いた。  
　ロキはうーん、と声を出して少し考えた。少し頭が痛くなっていた。「そうする」  
　ソーは優しく笑って、首を伸ばしてロキの頬に口づけた。彼は立ちあがるロキを支え、腰にぴったりと手を添えて祝宴の広間を通り抜けた。  
　ラウフェイが突然やってきたあの夜、王宮には多くの疑問や憶測が渦巻いた。そのために、そんなことでもなければソーとロキがずっと後まで隠していたであろう妊娠の事実が、急遽王宮内で公表されることになった。その朗報で人々の注意をそらし、様々なことに理由をつけるという狙いだった。その思惑通りになった。人々はラウフェイが直接祝いの言葉を伝えにきたのだろうと解釈したり、あるいは彼が来たことをすっかり忘れてしまった。王族一家、ヘイムダル、その場に居合わせた衛兵たちを除き、ラウフェイが訪ねてきた本当の理由を知っている者は誰もいなかった。それからしばらくして、オーディンは玉座を譲位することを正式に決めた。これはもともと彼とソーがすでに準備を始めていたことだったが、ロキの妊娠がきっかけとなり、潮時だということになったのだ。  
　人々は戴冠式になぜヨトゥンヘイムから使者が誰一人来ないのかと、そのうち疑問を口にし始めるだろう。しかしそれはあとで考えればいいことだ。  
　祝いの言葉があちこちから投げかけられ、二人は笑顔で礼を述べながら群衆の中を進んだ。やがてやっと広間を出て、誰もいない回廊にたどり着いた。広間の中に比べてそこの空気は少し涼しく、ロキはその心地よさを味わった。静かな場所に来ると、少し耳鳴りがしているのがわかった。ソーが横目でじっと見ていることに気づき、ロキの頰は熱くなった。  
「おまえは今日、特別に美しいな。そのことはもう言ったか？」ソーは言い、ロキの手を取って指の関節に口づけた。  
　ロキはにやりと笑った。「さっきもう聞いたよ」  
「よかった」ソーは言った。  
「王になってどんな気分？」ロキはまだ笑いながら訊いた。  
「ちょっと酔っ払ったような気分だ。でもそれはミードのせいかもしれないな」  
　ロキは小さく吹き出し、二人はしばらく黙ったままゆっくりと回廊を歩いた。祝宴のあいだ長いこと立っていたせいで、ロキの足は痛み始めた。いつのまにか顔をしかめていたらしく、ソーが気づいて見下ろしていた。  
「どうした？」ソーは両手をロキの腰に置き、顔を覗きこんで尋ねた。  
　ロキはまた笑った。心配性の夫の顔にかかる髪をかきあげる。「大丈夫、いつものように体のあちこちが痛いだけだ。そんなに心配ばかりしなくていい」  
　ソーの顔に浮かんでいた動揺は消え、少し決まり悪げな表情に変わった。「すまない」  
「でも、とくに足がすごく痛い」ロキはソーの頰、次に首の横をそっと撫でながら、眉を上げてにやりと笑った。「私の強くてたくましい王様なら、部屋まで抱いて運んでくれるんじゃないかな？」  
　ソーは微笑み、素早く動いたかと思うと、ロキはもうソーの腕に抱き上げられていた。靴の中で思う存分つま先を曲げたり伸ばしたりしながら、痛みが引くのを感じてロキは安堵の声を漏らした。  
「楽になったか？」ソーが訊いた。  
　ロキは幸せそうにため息をつき、ソーの髪にもうひとつキスをした。「うん、とても」

＊＊END＊＊


End file.
